


Death Always Comes in Threes

by ThespicyOne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail is gen Z, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will, Drink With Me, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gentle Dom Will Graham, Hannibal Is Obsessed, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Someone Help Will Graham, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThespicyOne/pseuds/ThespicyOne
Summary: Hannibal is Abigail's therapist.Alana is Wills therapist.Will killed Abigail's father so now their thick as thieves.Hannibal has been trying to get Will at his table for months.(Big gay)Abigail plays mach maker.OrHow many memes can I cram into this gay love story? How many dead bodies?





	1. Buckle Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up m8s my only edits were spell check and this is all my BS au's me and my pals cooked up.   
> Have writers block atm so feel free to shitpost in the comments, i take inspiration where I can get it.

Hannibal strolled the halls of the institution with a measured stride. His college Dr. Bloom had regretfully referred a patient to him, having been too busy working with the FBI profiler Will Graham, she did not have the time to see to Abigail Hobbs. The last victim of the Minnesota Shriek. He had agreed under the pretence that it was to everyone's best interest. 

“It would be unorthodox, given your involvement with the case.” He had gently reminded. 

Dr. Blooms only reply being a tired sigh, no doubt already worrying about her own friends progress, hindered by his recent killing of Abigail's father.

 

Now knocking gently on the door to Abigail's room he contemplated how he would broach the subject of her participation in the murders.It was the only real reason he squeezed his shadow into the cracks of her life. He had known almost instantly from the reports that she played a hand in the hunt. Now he wanted to see if he could bring her higher to majesty. She was only just floating on the waters of her becoming, with his urging she would soon be diving and swim as a creature of the deep.

 

With a russell of sheets and a padding of feet the door swung open with a soft breeze.

 

“Who are you?” Abigail asked flicking her gaze up to meet his eye.

 

Hannibal extended his hand in greeting, noting her hesitance with interest.  

“Dr.Lecter. But please, feel free to call me Hannibal. May I come in?”

 

Abigail let him in warily.

 

Hannibal quitely maneuvered around her space and sat at the small chair by her bed. He looked up to see she was still lingering by the door. 

 

“Please, have a seat.”

 

“Do you want to test if I’m insane? That I have Stockholm syndrome? I already spoke to the police.” Abigail said with seasoned apathy.

 

Hannibal hid his smile behind a concerned tilt of the head.

“I was not aware they pushed those accusations upon you, but I have not assumed anything of the sort. I am here to listen and to help you process what has occured. No doubt the following days have been emotionally straining.”

 

The session went surprising smooth after he clarified he was a psychiatrist of good intentions, but Hannibal had a feeling it was not the only reason she cooperated with him. He admired her ability to skirt away from subjects he tried to pursue, but what topics she fled to were just as enlightening.

 

Just as their session was growing to a close he asked,

“Given your hesitation to reveal your hand, I must ask, do you often write your thoughts in a journal? I think it would be highly therapeutic for you, if you cannot find it in your self to confide in me.”

 

Abigail glanced at him with an almost smirk, but it held undertones of spite.

“A diary? No, I usually just..post things, when it comes to me. I don't write sad poetry about death if that's what your thinking.”

She sat down on her bed with a soft thump.

 

Hannibal tilted his head in a unnoticeable slant,”Post?”

 

Abigail shrugged, “Yeah, a website…I just write things, people can read them, strangers, it doesn't really matter.”

 

“There is a safety and reassurance, knowing there are others to hear your voice but lack the ability to cast judgment. A echoing cry into a distillate cave.”

 

Abigail’s eyes blinked in disbelief,”You seem to like making everything into more than it is.”

 

“Often times things are not as they appear to be. I'm simply pointing out what you have already know, even if is only on a subconscious level.”

 

Abigail's lips pulled into a unsettling grin. Should she open the doors of tumblr to him? Fain ignorance if he confronted her about the sketchy corners of it? Why not? She might be able to shift out his account if these talks continued, silent stalking never hurt anyone. Kinda.

 

“It's called Tumblr, just look it up. Make an account if you want to see what's on there.”

 

Hannibal regarded her for a moment. He took this as a sign that she was opening up to him, even minutely including him in on something secretive. Only a crack in the door and still the lights remained off, Abigail still hiding under the bed. Hannibal was not foolish enough to think she was hiding from something. No she was waiting for him to lay in the bed, shiver in fear of the monster she was.

 

“If I would, I would only do it to see what you post.”

 

“How blunt.”

 

“There is no reason to do otherwise Abigail, truth is the foundation of all relationships. Something I would like to expand on with you. Without some degree of trust and honest, why,” Hannibal tipped his head, eyes piercing hers,”Even  _ family _ can collapse.”

 

Abigail's eyes slid into a dull mask, her person suit was not as well tailored as Hannibal's. 

 

His mask at the least would hold indifference or boredom, having emptiness in your gaze only draws suspicion. He looked forward to teaching her this.

 

///

 

Later as Hannibal sat in his normal office he read threw tattlecrime.com, this Will Graham was now on to the case of a serial killer who cultivated his kills with mushrooms. According to Freddy still too unstable to be back on the field, having nearly blind sided his own psychiatrist and Hannibal's colleague, Dr.Bloom.

 

Had Hannibal's fridge not already been stocked he would have considered adding Freddy to his pille. But then, who would present him with such raw gossip, however uncultured?

 

Hannibal opened a tab, he frowned at the spelling of Abigail's site. His screen lighting up blue he spent few seconds deciding his username. Unfortunately Achilles was taken, annoyed he typed out El Mostro instead. Satisfied with this he moved on, what would he post about? Nothing too revealing, he intended to find and follow Abigail after all. Recipes then. Art interpretation, lists of classical music. Anatomy? No.

Generic interests. Nothing too exciting.

 

Hannibal quickly became immersed and curious at the crowd that crawled under the rocks of tumblrs forests. But he still had to plan out his dinner with Dr.Bloom. 

 

He pushed himself away from his desk after twenty minutes or so and began his journey home, hands itching to softly squash lungs under his force.

 

///

 

Alana chopped away at the veggies Hannibal had handed her, but her mind wandered elsewhere. Her slices were forceful but controlled, with unnecessary power that was audible.

 

Hannibal new her emotions would linger heavily on her friend Will and the murders she was consulting on. In fact he had been counting on it. If he was being completely honest he had become somewhat  _ more _ interested in the profiler since the end of Hobbs. 

 

“Why Dr.Bloom, you never told me of your traumatic accident with tomatoes you had as a child, and her I am thinking ourselves friends.” Hannibal smiled, looking up from his own mincing.

 

It started a chuckle out of Alana,” Sorry, Im just-” Alana tapered off into a sigh.

 

“Do Jack's priorities continue to overstep your own?”

 

“Jack's priorities are necessary casualties, at least he seems to think so.” She stopped to sip on her beer as Hannibal listened patiently, “What's worse is that I feel like Will is starting to believe it too, I’ve always known him to stay away from conflict with Jack but this seems different. If I didn't know any better I’d say it was reckless.”

 

“You think Mr.Graham is bending to the will of others, and you disapprove, but have you not been striving for him to follow your own?” Hannibal pointedly looked at Alana,” It may be that you are discontent at his favoritism of this enemy you have created out of circumstance. Though he is finally acting of his own accord, just as you have hoped for.”

 

Dr.Bloom frowned to herself,” You think this could be some sort of selfish projection?”

 

Hannibal held his tongue as he chopped. Considering his words while he brushed the pille of greens into a bowl. Frankly he had started to grow jealous of their close relations, that still left him disconnected from the handsome Wi- Hannibal aborted his train of thought quickly.

 

“I think in a relationship that is forged amidst such flames as the fields of crime, projection is at times unavoidable.”

 

Dr.Bloom nodded resigned to her fate,”But Will needs an outlet, he keeps too much to himself, hides behind his glasses and-,”her shoulders shook with a chuckle, drawing Hannibal's eyes up for a moment, “- and those  _ sweaters  _ .”

 

Hannibal hesitated a moment, pretending to ponder as he let her stew in growing despair. 

 

“Have you heard about Tumblr?”

 

///

  
  


“Oh-! No I'm going to-”

Will pushed his curls up from his forehead, completely exasperated, 

“Tumblr? Really?”

 

Alana quickened her pace alongside him, “I know Will, but it would be a positive way to document your health, and you know, maybe meet people who have similar interest. Fishing, dogs.”

 

Will avoided rolling his eyes, trailing after his little pack, “ What are those my only noticeable traits? Depression, Dogs and Long boat trips?”

 

Alana stopped a step behind him, “Have you been feeling depressed since what happened.”

 

Will licked a pointed tooth, he had known she would hone in on that word, which was why he said it. Next, defensive, overy so. Let her think in was a slip up of the truth, how broken and unsuspecting could he make Dr.Bloom think he was?

 

He heaved a exaggerated sigh, “No, and stop saying that- I'm not a child, I don't  _ need  _ everything to be  _ sugar  _ coated.- No need to promise me a cookie before you shove broccoli down my windpipe.” He said bitterly, “I killed a girls father, who happened to be the Minnesota Shriek.”

 

He turned to find Alana frowning, and the cold air biting at her cheeks. Pitty, concern,what most people saw when they looked into dog kennels. It all shouted at him from her face. 

Lets make her feel worse, he though.

 

“Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I know I can't be much better than your worst patients…”He rubbed the dark circles under his eye, which most excused as late nights on the job, “I'll-I'll check it out.”

 

Alana's frown slanted, she patted his slumped shoulder and parted from his company quietly.

He watched her car drive away, as the sound finally faded in his ears he straightened his back. Tall and imposing he whistled for his dogs to scamper back to their den.

Following them quietly he pulled out his phone, the familiar blue pages of tumblr popping up. He clicked on his username (fq-off-dis-is-my-favourite-sweater), it would take him to his home page anyway (Depression.Dogs.& Long Boat Trips). He fingers flicked across his screen.

 

“Day 2058: Pretty sure I have encephalitis, at least I dont need drugs to get high.”

 

///

 

Abigail was staring out of the dusty window, she could hardly see anything but at least she didn't have to face to the annoying reporter sitting on her bed.

She was beginning to wonder why she thought it was a good idea to talk to the redhead in the first place when her phone vibrated with a notification.

 

Abigail smoothy fished it out of her coat pocket and cracked a grin at the notification.

 

Freddie perked up from her spot, “Do you still keep in contact with your other friends? We can work that into your book, hear from their perspectives, show the world who you really are.”

 

Abigail's smile slipped away, “ By asking what other people think about me? No thanks, I'd like to just tell it as it is.”

 

Freddie nodded,” Of course, this is your book, your story to-”

 

Abigail ignored her again facing away from her as she began pulling out book design covers. She clicked the notification from ‘'fq-off-dis-is-my-favourite-sweater” and read his most recent post. 

“Op are you dieing - can I have your dogs if you die” she commented. She had no idea what encephalitis was, probably a brain tumor, she'd make sure to ask the doctor next time around.

 

Freddie was catching on to her behavior and got up to leave, this teen wasn't going to do much for her today.

“I'm going to leave you to look over these. I know you have a appointment with Doctor Lecter later on today but you ever need anyone to talk to, you have my number.”

 

Abigail finally turned around,”Sure.”

 

After two seconds of silence Freddie left the room in a click of heels.

 

Abigail flopped down onto her bed, and was surprised when she received a text back from “fq-off-dis-is-my-favourite-sweater”. She'd been following them for two months and the most she got back was a like. 

It was their  bio-disposal methods that she had followed to get rid of the body of that annoying boy. She still couldn't believe he had spit at her.

She opened her dms to :

 

“Depends I have two plans for my dogs when I die

1- I find someone to turn me into dog food so they will live forever with my unlimited power

Or

2- I bury them with me in a giant pyramid guarded by a stone fish”

 

Abigail burst into laughter and furiously began typing back.

 

“But consider THIS,,,, I send you off on a boat that I then light on fire with a flaming arrow, AND steal all your dogs”

 

“Wow how'd you come up with that? Sounds like the best plan ever, win win right?”

 

Abigail's mouth dropped, this was the most fun she'd had in months, maybe that was saying something- but she didn't have time to look into it. Before she could reply they quickly followed up with:

 

“How can I trust you with all seven of them? Why would you need that many in the first place?.”

 

“This coming from someone who probably has a sock drawer full of missing dog posters.”

 

She sat up at the light knocking on her door- there stood Dr. Lecter, how had she not heard him walking by?

 

“Good evening Abigail.”

///

 

“You're here early.” Abigail said to him, glancing at her phone again.

 

“I was picking these out for you.”Hannibal said shifting his hands and pulling out three books from under his coat which hug on his arm,

” From a store that happened to be in the neighborhood.”

 

He watched her take them curiously from his outstretched hand.

 

“Thanks, there's not much to do here... But why..?” She trailed off looking over their titles.

 

Inferno, Purgatorio, Paradiso

 

“You said you don't write ‘'sad poetry about death”, but do you read it?” Hannibal easily brushed over.

 

“First time for everything I quess.” Abigail smiled, or what could be called a smile.

 

Hannibal looked around the room, there was dust in the corners and the window was as good as the wall. This would not do.

 

“Would you like to go into town and pick out your own books? You can pick out those that strike your interest more. I can't imagine what the library here must be like, for someone as educated as yourself.”

 

Abigail was already refastening her laces before he was mid sentence, “I don't think they have one, I try to stay away from the others so I haven't been out much to see.”

 

Hannibal watched her as she slipped on a scarf,”The emotional feedback they put off must clash against your own, it only makes sense that you avoid them.”  Something a normal psychiatrist might say, but he needed her to admit it, to see if she was as aware as he was.

 

She gazed blankly to the middle distance,”No it's not that- it's just..” She nose scrunched minutely,”annoying.”

 

Hannibal's lips curled into a smile.

 

“How so?”

 

Abigail looked him in the eyes, it was like holding two mirrors to each other- the reflection was bottomless and impossible to say which was their own.

 

“They're  _ rude _ .”

 

///

 

Will's banter with “Art4mis-n33ds-hounds” had been abruptly interrupted by a phone call from Jack about 20 minutes ago, but as he hadn't received a notification since, he wasn't too worried over it.

 

He was looking over a the bodies they had retrieved from the mushroom garden, apparently his work was not over with this case.

He hardly did anything more that throw them a few bones of information here and there, most they might have reached on their own.

 

“Hey did you hear that Freddie Lounds started consulting Dr.Frederick Chilton on these cases?” Zeller spoke up after a lull in conversation.

 

“Oh god it'll be the power couple from Hell.”Pice said glancing at Will and thinking back on her article.

 

“What do you mean consulting? It's just going to be a bunch of bs as usual, except now it's also going to be Dr.Chilton's too.” Beverly chimed in.

 

“Tasteless.” Will mumbled from his corner. They all looked to him Price giving a small nod of agreement. 

Will left his eyes refocus, sharp, replaying the moments he solved the case. He couldn't tell them everything at once, but piece by piece would give there culprit enough time to fall into his own trap.

 

“Taste- he made them tasty for the mushrooms, he induced commas and fed them- that's how he's doing it.”

 

Beverly quickly caught on,” Yeah but how- he'd have to have access to their medical history and prescriptions-”

 

“He's a doctor.” Zeller announced.

 

“A pharmacist!” Pice said with a snap of his fingers.

 

“Find out where they received their medication.”Will said leaving to Jack's office.

 

He swiped out his phone as he walked, returning to “Art4mis-n33ds-hounds” page “Paper boats Float”. It was full of clever book reviews and recommendation lists based of character types, setting and general feelings surrounding a book. There were also several positive advice and feel good posts trailing after the lists. His lips cracked into a self deprecating smile and he chucked to himself when he found a book list dedicated to his account.

 

“Shout out to fq-off-dis-is-my-favourite-sweater, a constant icon:

-Richard Adams, A Plague of Dogs

-Jerome K. Jerome, Three men in a Boat….”

 

He was pulled out of focus by the sound of sirens, they were at the pharmacy. Will cursed under his breath, he had lost time again.

“I need a damn brain scan already.” He shuffled around, keeping his posture unimposing, they were taking a girl away on a gurney and it smelled like manure.

Turning in a circle he spotted Alana who had evidently been looking for him, she looked dire and power walked over to him.

 

“Will you look drained, how are you feeling?”

 

Will felt a pang of guilt for crying wolf to her for so long, for the past week he had been experiencing actual symptoms of something serious. Leaning in to her shoulder he whispered truthfully,

 

“The last thing I remember was walking to Jack's office. I have no idea how I got here.”

 

“Will, your going to the doctor, a medical doctor, thats final” Dr.Bloom said sternly.

 

Will flashed a strong glare of anger, he hated being out of control, but the fact that she was able to clearly read his expression furthered his resolve to seek out a professional. 

 

///

 

Hannibal was driving with Abigail, they had just come from a small used book store that she insisted on shopping in. Of course he had offered to pay but she stubbornly declined. Still, he considered it a large step forward that Abigail was comfortable with traveling next to him.

Then things took a turn for the worst.

His usual charming station fizzled off from the radio, just as the composition was reaching a crescendo.

Both he and Abigail shared a confused glance. Then it began to retune sharply until suddenly-

 

_ SAID LITTLE BITCH _

 

Blared from his speakers. Hannibal's eyes widened.The vulgarity was only increasing-

 

_ YOU CAN'T FUCK WITH ME _

_ IF YOU WANTED TO _

His hand shot out to the stereo but Abigail beat him to it- and turned the knob to the  _ right _ sharply-

 

_ THESE EXPENSIVE, THESE IS RED BOTTOMS _

_ THESE IS BLOODY SHOES _

 

Shouted from his stereo.

Hannibal re-gripped the steering wheel with surprise and he turned to Abigail. She was already staring him down with an unreadable expression. 

Then she smiled. Really smiled, peachly lips pulled apart to display her teeth, and she sang in time with-

 

_ HIT THE STORE, I CAN BET EM BOTH _

_ I DON'T WANNA CHOOSE _

 

It was complete madness. 

Hannibal was bewildered by this new development.He stared in disbelief.

 

Out of her came a cascade of laughter, and snorts.

He was distinctly reminded of Misha, running thru the halls as he chased her, curls bouncing and laughing. 

He smiled but turned his eye back to the road, fingers tapping along to the tune. Cringing every now and then at the improper words and slang.

The rest of the ride was drowned out by the song, every now and then he looked over to see her smugly snickering to herself. It was then that Hannibal realized she would be more than a pupil.

_ Free daughter.  _ He thought silently.  _..I wonder how Will would- _

Hannibal sliced the idea away, pushed it far into his mind. He hardly even knew the man. He didn't want to deal with it until he was comfortably sitting by is harpsichord.

 

///

 

They were walking the grounds of the institute Abigail's mood the most animated he'd seen so far. She still hesitated to answer any direct questions, but by then Hannibal had already made up his mind. 

 

They had fallen into a comfortable silence when he pulled out a paper from his jacket, how he fit it in there will forever have Abigail wondering.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Your psychological evaluation.”

 

Abigail took it in her hands and looked over it.

 

“Have I finally earned your seal of approval?”she smiled.

 

“You never needed one, you are completely functional and more or less saine.”

 

“So now what? I don't need you anymore?”Abigail's face had fallen cold quickly.

 

“You don't need my services, but that does not me we can not continue to have our conversations outside the confines of clinical studies.”Unethical, but since when did he care?

 

Abigail eyed him with dissatisfaction but her lips stretched into a small grin.

“Do you have a tumblr now?” she asked, her head tilted in question.

 

Hannibal blinked, this child was going to give him whiplash.

 

“I do.”

 

“Then you can follow me on there and just message me when you're too busy to hang out in person.”

 

Hannibal took out his phone. He was irritated that she had begun to see him as a friend and not a guardian “ _ hang out _ ” sounded too pedestrian for the dinners he had planned. Still, walls like hers had to be taken down brick by brick.

 

///

 

Will was suffering from an inflammation of the brain. Encephalitis. How was his life getting to the point were his memes were reality. 

Thankful the doctors had reassured him some pills could fix him right up. Aspirin, however, would not cut it. 

 

An idea struck him as he pulled up to the institution. Maybe he could have Abigail help him with his murders? His brain was still unreliable but hers wasn- Wait no, jeez way to be a replacement father. That was like the one thing he needed to not bring up with her, she could spiral back into her dark habits. Which made her reckless with evidence. He already had to shuffle away with the proof of her involvement with the murders, not that she had to know. Abigail did a great job hiding the body of that other boy though. Will was proud of her but he couldn't exactly say ‘Hey nice work chopping up that kid, wanna go fishing?’.

 

He found Abigail in the lounge like area of the place, with three books and deeply curled into a uncomfortable looking chair.

 

“Who'd you steal those from?” Will asked sitting across from her.

 

“Your mom.” Abigail mumbled from behind the book, sinking further into her chair.

 

Will rolled his eyes,”Hey sit up strait you'll break your spine like that, and I thought this place didn't have a library?”

Oddly enough she hadn't shown him any resentment, and seemed mostly thankful that he had killed her father, which even for him he found a bit… Creepy.

 

Abigail sat up,” It doesnt- my therapist got me some, your like the third person to see me today.”

 

Will made a face, feeling how drained she was,” How was that? They show you ink blots?”

 

She closed her book,” No, we went out and walked around, declared me mostly sane. So I'm off the hook.”

 

“Lucky you. I've just been diagnosed with Encephalitis.”

 

“Oh shit.” Abigail blurted putting her book down. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“Oh gosh darn. Heck. That's so freaking bad.” Abigail said deadpan.

 

“Yeah it fucking sucks but Im on some damn good pills.”

 

Abigail laughed, “ Hey, Maybe we could share my psychiatrist.”

 

Will quirked a brow, “ I thought you didn’t need to see them anymore?”

 

“Yeah but he's really nice, in a weird victorian way, so were still going to keep in contact.”

 

Will smiled ,” Replacing me so soon?”

 

Abigail shot him a hard look,” I can hang out with who want when I want.”

 

Wills eyebrows shot up,”Of course, sorry I didn't mean to,,-”  _ say something your father probably instilled and trigger your flight or fight response- _ “ you're your own person Abigail.”

 

Abigail looked downcast, ashamed of her own outburst. 

“It's me, I-I don't know sometimes I just freak out.”

 

“Your allowed to freak out. I'd be worried if you didn't.”

 

“Can I- If I tell you something,- is it bad to say..”

 

Will leaned forward. Concerned but silent.

 

“ I hated my father.” Abigail whispered venomously. 

 

Will faught away his instinct to flinch at the utter loathing he found in her. He blinked and for a moment saw her, sitting not in the chair but a thrown of antlers. A line of girls behind her, sharing her anger and staring at him from the darkness. She had been forced to lure them, grew so used to the smell of blood she found herself wishing for the courage to kill her father. It was all clear for Will in that moment. In the end she could not free herself from Hobbs herself, always under his watching eye. It grew from amusing, to worrying, to fear, and finally fuel of defiance.

 

Will wondered if she new how much she had just told in that one phrase.

 

Apparently so, because now  _ she _ flinched away, he was always more open with his emotions around her. His realisation must have shown threw.

 

Will caught her hands. “So did I.”

 

Abigail blinked,” ...Did you wait? So you could kill him and get away with it. Wait until he killed my mother and all those girls.”

It was phrased like a statement but he knew she wanted confirmation.

 

“No. I was... curious, to see what would happen...Does that upset you?”

 

“That depends, what would you do if you could go back?”

 

“I would have helped you. If I had know you wanted to do it yourself.”

Will shrugged,”I would have helped you a long time ago.”

 

Abigail smiled.”You can still help me.”

 

Will laughed,“What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

///

 

Hannibal was quietly sitting and sketching Will. It was fitting as currently his mind was filled with the scruffy man. His would never admit it if you asked, but the profiler was stirring irrational jealousy in him. He had extended and invitation to Alana's friend once before, but all that he had to show for it was more stories of Wills deteriorating mind and revolutionary deductions on cases. 

 

What worried him most was his uncharacteristic laps of focus he has having when his thoughts strayed to Will, or worse, Will and Abigail.

The probability of Abigail ever being on speaking terms with the man were slim however, despite her lack of emotion on the death of her father. Hannibal was content with being allowed only Abigail, for now.

 

Hannibal was suddenly struck with inspiration for his next design. He smiled to himself and stood to examine his rolex.

 

///

 

Will was splayed out on his bed, his pack scattered around in their beds like furry land mines. He flicked his phone open, one last snoop on his feed couldn't hurt. He also needed to set a reminder to track down Freddie Lounds.

 

Art4mis-n33ds-hounds had re posted a meme and tagged him saying,

“did you ghost write this?”

He replayed it twice, having laughed and rendered most of the words inaudible after “We all die-” and struggling to hear,”you either kill yourself or get killed-WATCHA GONNA DO.”

 

After making sure he was following them he scanned their own mutuals. They seemed mostly on brand with her own content wich made “El-Mostro” stand out like a splash of blood on white carpet.

 

Will curiously clicked on their page, what would this say about Art4mis?

 

That they liked to cook evidently.

 

The page had only been put up a few days ago but El Mostro seemed to be using it as a personal note board. Meal plans and walkthroughs with a surprising amount of cannibal jokes and literature references spliced in. Will read on amused, it was like the inner monologue everyone ran threw when they were carrying out long familiar tasks by their lonesome.

 

Not thinking too much he commented and left notes on most of El Mostros posts. Their work deserved some feedback. When Will actually saw their cooking he followed them instantly, there was no way he could ever reproduce anything like it but it seemed hauntingly beautiful. It reminded him of something he could not name.

 

///

 

The next time Wills phone shot of a notification his hands were busy folding up the carcass of one very dead gardener. Will paused and set the body on his work bench. Should he really answer that? He really needed to finish dismantling this mushroom freak, maybe leave the body somewhere the FBI could find it.

 

Sure why not it's not like he couldn't wipe his phone down with a Kleenex.

 

Will stared, El Mostro apparently had a few words to say about his bio disposal. All good things, but they seem to be just as jammed packed with morbidity. A little too on point considering he was using his own advice to dispose of a body right now. Will scrolled down the sonnet of a reply that El Mostro left. Jezz were they a English major or something? His eyebrows rose when he read,

 

“On the matter of hunting, I have experienced some trouble getting the smell of blood from the air, It lingers days after cleaning and is terribly distracting. I assume a fisherman like yourself may have some advise on the subject?”

 

It seemed a bit unusual for a chef to complain about blood, even one that works so closely with meat would not have so much as to leave a smell. An even odder that they would say “distracting” over disgusting. Then again maybe it was just Will over analysing again.

 

Whatever the case, Will would be sure to tag them on his next post, detailing the finer points or erasing all traces of blood.

For now though he had to finish taxiderming this body. His design wasn't finnish.

 

///

 

Hannibal was reading over fq-off-dis-is-my-favorite-sweater's reply when he received a message from Abigail.

 

“Did you hear about the body they found? Freddie wouldn't stop talking to me about it, do you think it's the ripper? It seems a bit off,”

And bellow, a link.

 

Hannibal thought about what it might mean, having Abigail bring up, what some might consider dark and taboo subjects of death and murder, to him more often than anything. He remembered her mentioning Freddie Lounds befor, Abigail had admitted not liking the reporter, but was waiting to see what she could get from her before she cut the deal. It had made Hannibal's lips twitch in a smile.

 

Hannibal clicked the link and was met with the large red and black page of tattlecrime.com. Someone had strung up a man contorted beyond recognition, into a caterpillar, a wooden pipe used for smoking stuck between the lips.

 

“IS THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER STEPPING BACK INTO WONDERLAND? 

_ or is this the work of any mad hatter?” _

 

Hannibal frowned, would he have to side track and make another work to challenge this creation? How many killers were in the neighborhood?

 

Reading on he summarised that the body belonged to a pharmacist who had been burying people alive and using them to cultivate a mushroom garden, that explained the caterpillar. Taxidermy was a new one, who ever did it did not want the mushrooms themselves growing on what was left of the man. It was spiteful, the thought the gardener was foolish.

Then Freddie sited Dr.Chilton superb opinions, which really supported and dismissed the idea of it being a vigilante. Tattle Crime was already garbage as it was, but if this new voice did not stop prattling well…

“What is to be done about that…”Hannibal mumbled to himself.

 

///

 

Despite himself Will was nervous, he had put his gift neatly in a cream colored box but his own sweater betrayed any normality he was attempting to pull off. He hugged the box protectively to his chest, but defiantly glared down the staff that staired. He hopped Abigail liked it, of course he had a small collection if she really wanted to choose one, but at the very least maybe she might ironically wear it? Was this the tipping point of a lame dad and cool dad? Will huffed as he walked down the halls.

This was not making it any easier, it's a sweater! They could be sweater palls. It was the safest bonding option he had at the moment. They couldn't go fishing, and he couldn't just drag around people for her to kill.

 

Abigail spotted him first, and he cursed himself a little inside when he saw her face of confusion. 

 

“What month is it? Why are you wearing that sweater?” Abigail asked meeting him halfway in the hall to her room.

 

Wills ears burned and he hoped his curls were hiding them enough.

“Er, no- I'm not, well I am, but it's not June- I mean, I like the sweater so it's not always for, um.”

Great, this is great, he just came out Abigail and she looked like she wanted to explode with laughter.

 

His sweater was a rainbow of colors, with an equally vivid depiction of a gumball machine. In fact multi colored gumballs trailed down his sleeves and back. It was by Lisa Frank.

 

“I got you a sweater because I like sweaters, and I thought you might also like sweaters, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why Im wearing my sweater right now.” Will rushed out in a breath.

 

“No way you got me one too?” Abigail gaped at him,” Give it to me!”

Will shoved the box into her hands and she tore in open.

 

She held it up and stared in amazement. It was a Pegasus Unicorn with rainbow feathers surrounded by a night sky of glittering multicolored stars and rainbow bridges. Also by Lisa Frank.

 

“Is this how you start an occult?”

 

”Yes.”

 

Abigail pulled it over her shirt and scarf.

 

“Common lets go outside, I'll burn up in here but I want to keep this on.”

 

They walked back the way Will had came. It had gone surprisingly well.

 

“Seriously though, where and why did you get this?”

 

“Oh it's a long story, Beverly Katz, a friend of mine, gave it to me as a gag gift. I wore it anyway and it.. Just grew on me. I have twenty or so at home.”

 

“Twenty?”

 

“Yeah, do you want another one?” Will asked a little to eagerly.

 

Abigail paused for a moment and gave a wicked grin,” Yeah,I have a great idea, I need the pinkest, most sparkly, skittles disaster you have.”

 

“Oh I don't like the sound of that, what nefarious plans do you have now?” He smiled.

 

“You'll see.” Abigail said swinging open the doors of the institute and leading him to the garden,”Speaking of nefarious, was that you?”

 

Will looked at her sharply, he wasn't sure if she was ready to see the things he created,”Was what me?”

 

“What did you do with his organs? I know a guy who says you should mix it up with fish chum or feed it to wildlife, is that what you did with them?” 

 

Wills felt perspiration at his temples, he wasn't that worried she had pieced it together, but his head still throbbed. He pulled out his pills from his pocket,

 

“Okay questions- one: who told you that? And two, yes I did kill him, but you  _ know _ why.”

 

“Yeah, He was the fungus guy, and you killed the last one you were chasing, too. Have you found out anything about Freddie though?”

 

Will swolled his pills dry, “Freddies a thorn in everyone's side but I can't kill her, and neither can you, not yet at least- I already went over this, who's been giving you body disposal advice?”

 

“Isn't it bad to eat those like that?”

 

“Abigail.”

 

She threw her hands up,”I don't know someone I've been talking to online, and it's not body disposal its,” she make quotations with her fingers, “bio-waste.”

 

Will squinted his eyes. “... Are you Artemis?”

 

“WhAt? Have  you been FBI-ing me?!” Abigail crossed her arms with a scowl.

 

Will leveled her with an exasperated stare.

 

“Wait- Your the encephalitis guy!” Abigail exclaimed.

 

“And you want all my dogs.”

 

“I can't believe it-you have to take me to see them!”

 

“Not today, I have a class next period, you know, I have to get back to  _ FBI-ing _ ”

 

Abigail slinked her arms into her pockets, “ I'll see you around then,” she walked off before stopping two steps from the door, looking over her shoulder to Will,”you better be cooking it before you feed it to them, who knows where he's been”

 

Will's day brightened even as she slipped back inside.

 

///

 

Hannibal had two more appointments left to go, but they were his more progressive patients, and had short periods he would be able to get back to. For now he had parked himself in front of the institute- when something striking caught his eye. 

 

A man was walking back to his car, keys in hand. His curls swirled around his face and his blue eyes locked onto Hannibal's. 

The man- Will!-Hannibal recognise, fingers slickly gripping onto his steering wheel- scrunched up his face in irritation.

 

“ Fuck off this is my favorite sweater!”

 

With that Will slammed his car door, and after a moment drove off.

 

Hannibal closed his mouth, and lowered his head on the steering wheel. He had just met the object of his obssesio- _ affection. _ And not only had he stared so blandly after Will,but now he thought he was doing so because Hannibal held his fashion in distaste. Yes the sweater was what drew his eye, yes he would rather die than wear it but Will could have greeted him wearing a suit of paper bags for all he cared. If anything it only made his beauty stand out more sharply.

 

Hannibal scratched as his ear, which had begun to prickel and heat.

 

It couldn't be so bad, maybe Will would not recognize him the next time they met. Yes, because that was very likely, a FBI profiler not recognising the only three piece suit wearing- European-Benty driving man in an empty car park.

He would just have to abduct him and make him forget. It had been a rather rude assumption after all, then again Hannibal was the one staring.

 

Hannibal could hardly focus as he sat down with Abigail, sharing his hunt with her.

 

“What's wrong with you today? You didn't even mention the sweater.”

 

Hannibal snapped to attention,” Sweater? Why do you..”He finally took in her apparel, a startling similarity to the one Will had worn.

“I thought it would be unclouth to comment on your choice of expression.” he brushed off, straightening and restraining his napkin. Again deep in thought.

 

“A friend gave it to me, what's bothering you? You usually have five existential crisis catchphrase for everything I say.”

 

Hannibal looked up,” I'm sorry I fail to live up to your expectations Abigail, but I am only human, whims of the mind can pull my attention away from the present.”

 

Hannibal was trying to place the familiarity of Wills exclamation, it was on the tip of his tongue..

 

“Whims?” Abigail asked after a chew, “And how does that make you feel?”

 

Hannibal humored her, finding he could not bear to see her not smiling- why was he becoming so soft? Will must be to blame.

“Mildly inconvenienced and robbed of the opportunity.”

 

“THE opportunity?” Abigail leaned backwards,”You make it sound so life-changing. What opportunity?” 

 

Hannibal sipped at his coffee,” Abigail I appreciate how comfortable you are in my company, but some things can not be spoken of.”

 

Abigail's eyes widened, and in a secretive whisper 

she asked,” is it.. s e x??”

 

Hannibal sputtered, not for the crass word, but the image his mind so vividly displayed of Will and his lean-

 

“Abigail, no.” He said sternly.

 

She gasped,”IT IS.”

 

Hannibal lowered his cup with thin lips, he knew she would go to great lengths to seek amusement while trapped in this establishment, but he did not realise she had failed to draw any lines in the sand.

 

“Abigail this is hardly an appropriate subject to discuss,-”

 

“Common, your already being friendly with me after you were my doctor, is it so bad that we talk about boys?”

 

“You assume it is a man?”

 

“No, I doubt its a woman.” Abigail said giving him a pointful once over.

 

“What have I told you taking face value for what it is worth Abigail?”

 

Abigail shrugged,“We both know that a little of the truth will always shows thew, just by what mask you choose to put on.”

 

she sipped her orange juice, “But frankly, you're wearing a billboard Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal resumed cutting his sausage, “ He is a man that keeps avoiding my grasps. Yet always close, the 

mongoose slipping under my house when the snake slithers by.”

 

It took Abigail a moment to compose her smugness but then she advised,

 

“Why don't you find out where he usually hangs out, you know his schedule?  What he likes how he dresses, maybe slip something familiar into your own outfit, so if you see him you have something to talk about.”

 

Hannibal spoke with a twinkle in his eye,

“You would have me employ the same methods you used on all those girls?”

 

It was a cold statement, that left no room for uncertainty about its implications. Hannibal new beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 

Abigail impaled the meat and looked him coldly in the eye.

“That depends. Do you want to meet him. Or  _ eat _ him?” 

 

Hannibal blinked as Abigail took a generous bite of the sausage.

 

“I'd like to be able to pick his brain.” He said, “I think you might learn something from the experience as well.” 

 

Abigail paused, and seemed perplexed for the briefest moment. Likely attempting to discern if they were trading innuendos (gay?cannibal?) or if He wanted Abigail to meet this man.

 

“You want me to bless your marriage?” 

 

‘So she still does not dare to hope we are alike.’Hannibal thought.

 

“I want to invite you both to dinner. The conversation will prove to be far more engaging than anything I can offer you here.”

 

“You want me to be your wingman?”

 

Hannibal shook his head,”Abigail, while I might value our talks, and look forward to how it should all blend together, I am more seasoned than either of you.”

 

Abigail perked up,”Either of us?”

 

Hannibal cursed his loose thoughts and Abigail's wit.

 

“I am, what appears to be, the senior in this equation.” He admitted begrudgingly.

 

Abigail pulled her lips in to hide a smile, eyebrows shooting up.

 

“Who ever it is - don't you think your going a little too fast? Have you even asked him out yet?”

 

Hannibal winced at the phrasing.

 

“I have not had the  _ opportunity _ to invite him to dinner, no. As of yet, our encounters have been...unforthcoming.” 

 

“So, what does he know about you so far?”

 

“He assumed I was judging him for his choice of clothing. He was wearing a sweater not unlike your own”

 

Abigail giggled into her glass and Hannibal felt content.

 

“Can you blame him?” Abigail asked. 

 

Hannibal could see the cogs working in her mind and the blinding grin on her face was discerning.

 

“You know I could get you one, then the next time you see him he'll know you were just admiring.”

 

“Assuming I would see him while wearing it.” Hannibal said before taking another bite.

 

“Do you have a better plan?”

 

Hannibal stilled. No, he did not. But was he really willing to run along with this poorly put together scheme?

 

“Just saying,”Abigail shrugged “At the very least we'd all match at the dinner.”

 

Hannibal nearly signed at his fate. Would he really wear something so insulting to his senses? For Will?

 

///

 

It had been two days since Will had last seen Abigail, this new case had his hands full, something interesting for once. He had to mail the sweater to her, hopefully she received it on time for whatever she was planning.

 

Will waked around the corpses, desperate to get a full picture of the piece.

 

A woman was posed on a chair of bodys, half of her body was peels away to expose her bones, the other undisturbed- except for her hair. Which was adorned with small flowers.

 

“What do you see Will?” Jack asked intensely from behind him.

 

“This isn't a message to the people, this is a tribute, he just wants an audience. For everyone to be witness, to see his pride.”

 

“Some sort of shrine? Is this a deity?”

 

“No, this is just the likeness of one,- he sees her as a goddess of death, but she's just learning how to reap…”

 

Will inhaled deeply, he felt more in touch with this design than before. Abigail looked down from her throne, her eyes white and glossy.

 

“Hela was depicted as being half dead and half alive, ruling all of Hel in viking lore..but the flowers- Maure and white heather, there amongst the body's. They mean admiration, solitude in some cases, and a promise that wishes will come true.”

 

Jack nodded, “So what, he's keeping her somewhere? Brainwashing her?”

 

Will shook his head with a dark chuckle,” Oh no, she is beyond his influences, he knows that now. He's only here to help her, carry a torch on the path she's already taking.”

Will gestured to Abigail's head,

“Bird of Paradise? Amaryllis? Poetry, splendid beauty, freedom eccetera, eccetera.”

 

Jack shook his head,” Is their a connection between the two murders? Someone kills the pharmacist because he's been hurting his girl and now this killer wants to honor her?”

 

“There is a connection between all three of them.. But I can't see it, it's blurry. This killer isn't like the others, there is no seeable motive behind his kills, the people themselves have nothing in common - their just tools now, brushes he uses to paint a picture.. Change them from the pigs they were.”

 

Jack stepped closer and Will wanted to shove him away. Annoyed he popped another pill.

 

“Are you saying this is the Chesapeake Ripper? What kind of person do you have to be to get his attention? Now we have three killers on our hands?”

 

“Evidently.” Will said gazing at Abigail in wonder.

 

///

 

Will stood next to Beverly the team was now pulling apart the girls body, checking for clues, as you do.

 

“Hey since when did you know so much about flowers? You have a secret garden for your dogs?” Bev grinned.

 

Will blinked, he hadn't noticed she was close enough to catch his ramblings earlier.

“Haven't you ever read my resume? I used to be a florist.” Will lied. He wasn't going to admit that he had memorised a thing or too from “Paper boats float”’s page.

 

“Hey guys check this out!”Brian called.

 

“Well would you look at that, a pomegranate seed.” Zeller looked at it from the tweezes Brian was holding.

 

“ Logged in her neck. She's missing her stomach, so I guess that's practical.”

 

“Isn't that what persephone- what's her name?- ate? I think I read that somewhere, fact check- what do you think Will?” Beverly turned to see an empty space.

 

“Did he just dip on us?”Zeller asked looking around.

 

Will had at first brushed it off, his mind sometimes misfired, it was rare but the thought that he might be right had made him grow increasingly worried. How would the ripper now about Abigail already? He asked himself, speed walking out of the building. Yes, Will was a long time admire of the rippers work, sketchy motives be damned, but this was Abigail he was talking about. 

Maybe the news, he had to have some more inside knowledge though something-tattlecrime. Who else had set their grimy hands in the case so deep? He could have pieced together Abigail's story through Freddies pages alone. And if Will Graham could do it, then so could the Ripper.

 

Slamming into the seat of his abused but very much alive car he slipped out his phone as his mind followed several trains of thought.

 

How close must they be to Abigail? Did he know her, had he talked to her?

 

He DM ed Abigail, frustrated with himself for never actually getting her number for emergencies.

 

Had he followed Freddie herself, was he working in Tattlecrime somehow?

 

“ Do you know any doctors with surgical practice?”

 

Will didnt wait for a response, starting the engine and determined driving to the institute.

 

///

 

Hannibal had received the sweater from Abigail a day or so ago, and was now wearing it with a creamy white button up under, in an attempt to appear more professional. 

Abigail was delighted to see him in it, though not wearing her own at the time. He comforted himself in the insistence that he was simply taking the sweater out for a kind of test run, dipping his toes in the water.

Hannibal also revealed in the fact he was feeding Abigail's spirit, fueling her with some scraps of a childhood he had been deprived.

 

“Has there been any new developments with your arrangements regarding your book?” He asked crossing his legs as he sat.

 

Abigail shrugged,” No she's terrible, she thinks that just because she smiles I wont pick up on her games.”

 

“You believe you can see threw the disguises we all wear?”

 

“Sometimes, not everyone tries to hide. Some people want to be seen, understood, or just to stand out. She's just bad at faking it though.”

 

“ If it were the latter case, would you admire her instead? ‘’To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best day and night to make you like everybody else means fighting the hardest battle which any human being can fight, and never stop fighting.’’”

 

“Edward Cummings.” Abigail smiled.

 

“You are familiar with his work?” 

 

“Here and there, some of its really inspiring. but then I guess anything can be, if you look at it from the right perspective.”

 

Before Hannibal could dissect her any more closely than she would allow, she pushed him under the microscope.

 

“What about you? Run into anyone?”

 

“I have my own therapist, thank you Abigail, you’ve already help enough.”Hannibal said teasingly, rubbing the hem of his sweater fondly. It held a faintly woodley sent to it, odd, considering.

 

This fact seemed to be incomprehensible to her however,

 

“Who the fuck- why?”

 

“Language.” 

 

“Whom the fuck do you of all people need to see?”

 

Hannibal took a sip from the tea he had brought along for them, gathering his unending patients for her.

 

“Mental health is as important to me as physical health Abigaile, should only those mortally wounded be permitted to see a medic?”

 

“You got me there,” Abigail conceded, walking to retrieve her book from an end table. “Hey you mind if I make a few posts, I just got some great ideas.”

 

“I encourage you to grasp onto any ideas the muses gift to you, please take all the time you need.”

 

Hannibal glaced out her now clear window at the noise of the familiar old car pulling up. Heart suddenly beating rapidly he clutched the china close and watched as Will emerged from his car.

 

///

 

Will found himself to be abnormally sweaty by the time he arrived at the institute. 

This can't be nerves, Im blaming encephalitis, Will thought as he popped another pill and stepped outside his car.

Fuck it, nobody's outside anyway, Will said to himself as he pulled his all but drenched button up over his head, knocking his glasses off in the process. Bigger fuck, Will thought reaching into his back seat to snatch out another lisa frank sweater. He stuffed his torso in it before bending at the hip to scoop up his glasses.

 

The soft fabric calmed him as he power walked into the building.

 

///*gets super gay here fyi*

 

Hannibal had politely excused himself to the restroom, his pristine doctorum kept his arousal in check while in the presence of a lady, but he needed privacy for something of this magnitude. 

As He hid himself away in a stall he scrubbed his eyes with a hand, the image of Wills pale flesh was scared into his mind and his hands felt cold against his skin. As he replayed Wills tipping body bending over he could sense his own knees wobbling. 

 

Hannibal hatted himself in that moment, how was he reacting like this? He had seen plenty of nude bodies, this was hardly anything scandalous. 

 

Oh but the mundane beauty that hid such deathy danger, he thought, face hidden in his hands. His capable mind.

He refused to deal with the situation in his pants, he'd wait it out even if it took an hour. To hell with Will and those curls-

 

///

 

Wills face instinctively reflected Abigail's smile but he still could not stop himself from blurting out, “Are you in contact with anyone with suspicious hobbies?”

 

“What's this about? I got your cryptic message.” she asked turning away from her phone.

 

“Have you seen the news?”

 

“No I’ve been gossiping with my pals.”

 

“So you do know abou-”

 

“Hey I wasn’t being sarcastic! I do have friends you know.”

 

“What kind of friends?” Will asked intensely, checking her room for bugs while he talked.

 

“What are you- Why-”

 

“Who do you talk to? The people here, staff? Is it possible someone could have been over hearing our conversations or, or, - I don't know a diary”,Unscrewing a glass light he gestured urgently, “ Have you told anyone else, notice someone being too friendly?”

 

Abigail paused for a moment.

 

“Is this tea?” Will asked gesturing to the china cups.

 

“Oh yeah my psychiatrist's been hanging around and bringing me actual food.”

 

Will tensed,” Abigail… how often does this Doctor bring you meals?”

 

“Ever since I passed my sanity test I guess, every once and a while he brings a whole table and tea.”

 

Will nodded, his train of thought slipping away now as a headache began. 

 

“You should stick around, he was just here a second ago. I think you'd like him, he's kinda weird”

 

Will scoffed and sat down in a plush chair by her bed. “ I doubt it, I don't get along well with shrinks.”

 

“I should think so, with someone with a mind as complex as yours it is not hard to believe the psychiatric community has given you a difficult time.” A rich accented voice commented.

 

Will whipped his head round to stare at him.

 

///

 

Hannibal had been pleasantly surprised to hear the familiar tones of Will's voice emitting from Abigail's room. He had committed Wills shout to memory, harsh as it was.

When had Will come in contact with Abigail? 

Hannibal had stopped to listen by the hall, snaches of phrases seeping threw the walls. Then it had hit him, the sweaters. Will was the one giving them to her, but had they met from tumblr or her parents death? How deep was their connection. Hannibal was eager to untangle the webs that cocooned his prizes.

 

When he locked eyes with Will his stomach made a uncomfortable shuttering and a shimmering heat spread up body. Thankfully for him Will quickly averted his eyes to the middle distance.

 

“Your Abigail's Therapist?” Will asked

 

“Not anymore, the evaluation I gave her was merely a formality required.”

 

“Why do still see her? Professional interests? Writing some paper?” Will stood.

 

Abigail scold sharply, “ Will, Dr. Lecter's here because I invited him.”

 

Will lowered his head slightly, ashamed at having unjustly speaking on her behalf.

“If you'll excuse my hostility Dr, its more or less my default setting.”

 

“It is understandable to seek to protect your family or those you have bonded with, and going by your apparel Id say you have. With our dear Abigail here.” Hannibal said.

Abigail's own sweater had been pulled over her shirt at some point from his absence and reappearance.

 

Will had been too caught up with Abigail's room to notice they were all wearing his Liza Frank sweaters, but when he did his face began to heat up.

Was this her plan? Color code everyone she liked by using his sweaters? If this guy agreed to wear theses than either he was as hopelessly devoted to Abigail as Will was, or Liza Frank had made a dramatic come back.

Knowing his cheeks were now turning red Will opted to scowl at Dr. Lecter, anger and embarrassment had some of the same tells.

 

“Is that my sweater?” Will asked, cocking his head.

 

“I cannot say for sure, Abigail was kind enough to gift it to me.” Hannibal said, quietly acknowledging the fact that Abigail had been playing matchmaker.

 

Will huffed once more as Abigail shrugged with a coy smile.

 

“ Keep it, it really brings out your surrealism.” Will said fiddling to put on his glasses. He couldn't believe this man was wearing a sweater with large pink, purple and baby blue gummy bears floating in the void of rambow stars and magenta.

 

Hannibal slid his tingling palms into pant pockets, he wanted to run his hands threw Wills curls, to snake his fingers around his throat and cut off all those bitter sweet barks that poured from his lips. 

His heart was jittering in its cage and when Will glanced from under his glasses, large eyes gleaming Hannibal faltered, stuck with a powerful need to cerinate him-but in what language? French, Italian, English, Lithuanian?-

 

“Tes yeux sont Tokios  Belli che voglio Riu juos valgyti.”*

 

Will was still for a beat then looked at him like he was the sun. 

With squinted eyes and general annoyance.

 

Hannibal had never been the self destructive type, but in that moment, had Will decided to draw his pistol and shoot him. Well, he would have been thankful.

It was a garble of sound, not at all what he had intended, he prayed Will would not be capable of deciphering-

 

“What about my eye?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal glanced at the heavy stone plant pot in the corner of Abigail's room, it might be heavy enough-

 

“Sorry I grew up with cajun french, I'm not familiar with the language entirely.” Will continued.

 

“ Oh of course, forgive me for being inconsiderate. Only you remind me of a French proverb. I mean to say that for someone who sees so much with the soul I find it ironic that you avoid the eyes of others.”

Hannibal was relieved to jump onto an excuse.

 

*((“Your eyes are so beautiful I want to eat them.”) In a world salad of all four languages)

 

Will let out a customary self deprecating laugh, 

“I don’t need the proverbial windows to the soul when everyone leaves their doors open,” he shook his head,” Eyes are distracting.”

 

Abigail was about to open her mouth to interject, Hannibal noted her exasperation with fondness, but Will cut himself of with-

 

“I was just stopping by to check in Abigail, I should get back.”Will had nearly forgot the reason why he was there at all, his headspace focused on handling the interactions of the strange european.

 

“Please, allow me to accompany you out, the halls in this building can seem to change on their own.”Hannibal quickly offered. Already stepping out of the room, posed at the door.

 

“Uhm, sure, yeah I tend to have no sense of direction.” Will deeply regretted his constant stream of undermining comments about himself. He wondered how he was coming off to the psychiatrist but found difficulty it breaching the doctors psyche. His only prominent thought being- by weird did she mean he's gay too, and if so should I be offended? 

 

Hannibal led the way with confidence, already preening at the chance to impress Will. Of course he also blustered as his own irrationality and jumped at the chance to uncover Wills secrets.

“Morally or Locationaly?” Hannibal asked mischievously.

 

Will laughed, “Thanks for handing me that double edged sword, but I'll take the sharper side. Morality is just a word to describe someone's limited grasps on right and wrong, really the whole concept collapses on itself when you realize there are no such simple things,”Will adjusted his glasses, eyes fixed on the floor,” If there was I wouldn’t do the job I have to.”

 

Hannibal's heart was seizing. His mind was straing with the comand not to smile.

“And how would you apply that to the case of Miss Freddy Lounds? She writes incriminating articles to inform the public, however biased they are. Some would say she is doing a service as well as entertaining, but a better person would recognize her selfish goals. Is she working as is expected of her in such a society that has developed? How would your flexible lack of morality judge her?”

 

“I didn't spare her a thought before, she's a weasel but even weasels served their purpose in the food chain. 

Nothing is really judged unless it acts on you or your ecosystem.

We read about wars and poverty but unless it's happening to us or our children, how much do we really care?Even then it's all in perspectives. Some might see it as a act of the devil or relish in the chance to prove they can survive the trial God has given them.”

 

“ And Now? What has changed that you think of her as something more than a cog in the machine?”

 

“She's been bothering Abigail, and as I assume you've read, blatantly called me a psychotic murder- by proxy.”

 

Now at the doors of the institute Will hesitantly stopped unsure of himself.

Hannibal filled the silence.

 

“Speaking of our now aboundon Abigail,”Hannibal glanced behind him,” I would love to have you both over for dinner, if you are not caught behind the police tape, that is. Alana has spoken of your hard work.”

 

“O-oh you know Alana?”

 

“We worked together at Hopkins, she seems fond of you.”

 

“Fond of the idea of keeping me alive.”Will hoped he was reading into Hannibal's implication that he and Alana were never an item correctly. 

“And that's a yes, to your offer. I don't regularly seek human contact but you both seem pleasant enough.”

Will regretfully realised how rude it came out and quickly turned to escape to his car.

 

“At what time are you free?” Hannibal called after him.

 

Will sympathised with Cinderella on so many levels as he turned back to the reptilian but undeniably handsome man that called him back.

“Uh, I'm not sure, just call me a day in advance and I'll be there.”

Will ducked into his car.

 

Hannibal opened his mouth to shout in protest as he hadn't actually received Wills number but the scruffy man was already on the run.

 

///

 

Abigail had watched the exchange from her window and grinned with the giddiness found in girls her age.

 

“So how'd that go?”

 

Hannibal schooled his besotted expression, thoughts straightening away from Will.

 

“As well as you might have expected from someone like Will.”

 

“Oh yeah, you know I would have warned you but it would have spoiled the surprise.”

 

“You love leaving me in the dark don't you dear Abigail?”

 

“Afraid of the shadows Doc?” Abigail laughed.

 

“No, but some things are better seen in the light,”Hannibal took back his seat, smelling Wills sent imprinted on the chair and noting with delight how it lingered on his sweater, “What was our Will worried about? He seemed to flee at the sight of me but was in a rush to find you.”

 

Abigail shrugged, “My guess is as good as yours, another case maybe?”

 

Hannibal nodded, “Of course, I have heard of another display by this Chesapeake Ripper - but that reminds me. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow?”

 

Abigail sat up straighter, “Wills coming too?”

 

“Yes. If you could pass on his invitation, I shall pick you both up at six.”

 

Abigail laughed, “Hannibal he lives like, two hours away, that's practically a quest!”

 

Hannibal fought back the color in his cheeks, he wasn't prepared for more childish teasing.

“Then Will shall have to arrive on his lonesome? Has not his entire life been spent traveling with noone at his side?”

 

“Not for long. We can change that.”

 

Hannibal smiled. “I'm glad you think so Abigail.”

 

“But seriously don't pick him up that's too fast.”

 

Hannibal opened his mouth to reply when Abigails phone went off, she glanced at it with a huff of annoyance.

 

“Something the matter?”Hannibal cleverly steered the conversation away from himself and Will.

 

“Frederick Chilton, Lounds thought it would be a good idea to have him collaborate too. He keeps on calling me and proposing these outlandish theories.”

 

“And yet you endure them.”

 

“I may not be able to control what comes thru that door, but I can control when, now that I'm working with them. At least until I can come up with a better idea.”

She scowled as it began ringing again.

 

“I don't mind if you take it Abigail, he seems persistent enough to warrant some attention.” Hannibal smirked.

 

Abigail scooped up her phone,”Fine but I’m putting him on speaker phone - who even calls any more?”

 

“Hello?”Fredericks voice drawled out. Hannibal listened in, amused.

 

“Yes, Abigail speaking.”

 

“I'm so glad I was able to catch you, some interesting news has been leaked down the vineyard.”

 

“Are you sure that's even the sa-”

 

“Word is a killer has been honoring a young female assumed to be a murder. We have been thinking of adding this to your book. You may have a secret admirer, who at least believes you to be like them.”

 

“What?” Abigail's face went red with anger.

 

“Oh yes, they decorated the body with flowers and everything, I think we could delve into what could attract a lover so dangerous, and what this means, if it really does take one to know one as Ms Lounds says - or we could even spin it as-”

 

Abigail thru the phone across the room, even Hannibal could not entirely hid his distaste at Fredric. His lips twitched in a almost growl.

How simple minded Fredric had been to see such twisted passion in Hannibal's polite trophy he offered to Abigail. He likely had gone thru no effort to use his brain at all, and now Abigail had been shown a smeared lie instead. Hannibal could not stand for this.

Something must be done about Fredric, but first-

 

“Abigail,”

 

“What?”She snapped,” I mean, can you believe him?”

 

“You will meet many people like him in life Abigail.”

 

She scoffed,”That's your advice? Suck it up buttercup?”

 

“Not at all, I was going to suggest that you help rid the world of nuisances like him. We have plenty already, would anyone mind one less?”

 

Abigail stopped. “What do you mean?”

 

Hannibal ignored her question, collecting the dishes on a neet tray.

“Even I cannot tolerate him for long. I know that people will inevitably criticized my work, but I loath to know you had to be exposed to such a poor interpretation.”

 

Abigail squinted at him but did not waver.

 

He stepped closer, towering her almost.

 

“It was not the gift of a lover, or someone like Mr.Hobbs, I meant it only as a father looks upon his daughters success. I am proud of you Abigail, proud of what you have become.”

 

Abigail stepped back quickly. She new he might be inclined to some dark tendency, but THE ripper? She remembered listing to Will ramble off about the Chesapeake Ripper's profile offhandedly; and wondered how she had not pieced it together sooner.

 

Abigail composed herself quickly, even if he was planning on manipulating her, she had Will to help her if things went south. Either way she could use his skills.

 

“Will doesn't want to kill Freddie or Dr.Chilton, not yet. Will this be our secret? Getting rid of Fredric?” Abigail had felt inclined to share something equally as powerful with Hannibal.

 

Hannibal's eyes lit, the joy was palpably shining from them like carlights. His plan would come together smoother than had ever thought possible. The only downfall being, he was quickly realising he was not emotionally prepared for the fast changes.

 

“If we work quickly, we may have him take a place at our table.” Lecter impishly eyed,” But Abigail, if your bite the hand that feeds you, you will starve.”

 

Abigail did not shake under his gaze, no no, she boldly  _ winked _ .

 

///

 

Will was burying his face in the manes of his pack, they had swarmed around him as soon as he got home for the day. He was glad for the reassuring stimm, the pain of realizing he had never actually given Dr.Lecter his number was eating his soul.

 

With a grown of self hate he wobbled unsteadily to their food bag, scooping out their dinner as they circled around him excitedly.

 

“Hey did you guys hear? The rippers’ at it again’.” Will muttered, more to himself than anything.

 

Later, having washed away the heat of embarrassment with the soap from his hair, Will was finally able to focus.

He played back what Abigail had said, something about it still didn't sit well with him. The entire interaction with Dr.Lecter seemed sharp, and familiar. Like the split second sent in the air that sends you back to soft moments in childhood. Playing with yellow multiplication sticks  with train patterned carpets, laughing on pajama day- then its gone all at once - you can’t remember it, not even the sound of your voice. Maybe it was a dream you were thinking off…

It was the same ich at his continuous that El Mostro had provoked, something slightly off.. 


	2. Flames Licked Their Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is in the picture now. And a little more sane than cannon.  
> Will is still tired, Hannibal is in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
>  
> 
> This is shorter than the last chapter, but it also took me less time, what do you prefer? Big ol boys or my man slinky?

Will had felt too restless with the veigue sense of unease he had been experiencing and had found solstice in a liquor cabinet to ease his descent into sleep. Now he was was awake in god knows where, fully clothed this time, but his feet were sore. He hasn't taken his car but he hadn't walked either, that much was clear.

The sun was still up and it made him squint in further confusion.

 

A scratchy voice caught his attention,

“Did you...hello? Are you okay?”

 

Will followed the sound with his eye. A well built but unnervingly gentle man was staring at him from across the road. His mouth curved in a clef upwards, but his head stayed tilted downward.

 

“Where am I?” Will asked looking around.

 

“I'm new here, I don’t know.” The pattern on his speech was distinct.

“Are you okay?”He repeated.

 

“Im fine.” Will shrugged off, checking his pockets for a phone.

Looking back on it, the whisky may have not been the best idea in pair with his brain, at least at the moment.

 

“You don't look fine.”

 

“Then stop looking.”Will said holding his head in his hand.

 

When Will glanced back up he was in the hallway, this time Dr. Bloom was the one looking to him. 

 

“hOLy-!” Will took stock of himself.

 

“Will, do you need to sit down?”

 

“Can -what time did I get here?”

 

“Just a couple of minutes ago I'd say.”

 

“Oh okay, its just uh,, I thought I misplaced my..keeeys, I needed to retrace my steps.”

 

Alana nodded unconvinced and Will repressed a sigh. Could he get a break? He was thinking of reinventing how people perceived him, the facade was becoming.. lowly.

 

“Look I just came to tell Jack that I'll be busy this weekend, so , if you could please pass that on for me.”Will thought up quickly. What day was it? Saturday, must be he disposed of that pedo downtown a couple of days(?) ago. He needed to invest in calendars.

“I would have called, but I needed a breath or two.”

 

“I'm glad your getting out Will but really it would do you better to get away from this place, it's eating away at you.”

 

Will bit at the tip of his toung to hold his chuckle,” I really think you've got it the wrong way around Dr. Bloom.”

 

“I know you pride yourself in catching these killers Will, but everyone has their limit.”, she stepped closer, “ Something tells me you hit yours a long time ago Mr. Graham, and the man standing before me is the after shock.”

 

Wills countenance took on an unholy darkness, “ _ Don't _ Psychoanalyse  _ me. _ You wont like me when I'm Psychoanalyzed.”

He had reformed himself years ago, and he relished in his power now. This was an after shock, but only for the world. Let them tremble.

 

Will turned on his heel and stormed off.

Fuck these guys where's Abigail. 

He thought.

///

 

Hannibal had found a new toy to wind up. The pilgrim was sullen and held his gaze with an intensity but his posture was somewhat bent. An interesting mixture, it reminded him of his dear Wil- _ the  _ dea- Will.

Just Will.

Only there was a clearer genuineness to Mr.Dolarhydes conflicting pattern. 

 

He sat across from him silent for some time, until,

 

“I hated the doctor before you, skinny vulture of a man.” 

 

Hannibal quirked a brow. 

“What methods did he employ that you found so detestable? Or is it that he found something in you, you were not ready to see?”

 

“He told me I had a self deprecating fixation on my face, and that my hidden incestuous childhood has split my mind into two perversions.”, Mr.Dolarhyde twinned his fingers together,

“After one session.” 

 

“And what is your diagnosis?”

 

“I hear a faint voice in my head, encouraging me to do things I do not want to. I want it to stop.”

 

“Why? What things does it whisper to you?”

 

Francis twiched, “...  the Great Red Dragon.. Wants fulfillment threw a offering..”

 

“And if you do not listen to it? What will this Dragon do Mr.Dolarhyde?”

 

“Everything.” Francis stared with frightened eyes. “ He we take her from me.”

 

“When did he begin to speak to you? Did you not come before him?”

 

Francis blinked, “He picked me.”

 

“How can you be sure?”, Hannibal leaned forward,”Who is to say that he does not depend on you? Your body must be vital for his survival. If not why would you be able to resist him, to come this far for my help- “

 

The Dragon shot up in a flash, “HE HAS NO POWER OVER ME. ALL THAT HAS BEEN DONE IS MY MERCY.”

 

Hannibal steeped his hands together.

 

“Please, have a seat. I'm sure we can come to a agreement. For both of you.”

 

The Dragon stood for a moment longer, before settling like the clicking back of a revolver.

 

Hannibal smiled. “You will not settle without a sacrifice, but you cannot force Francis into something without risking his further rebellion. When two determined forces push against one another the powers cancel themselves  and everything remains stagnant. If you want to conquer you must learn to yield.”

 

The room rang with contemplated silence. “What will be offered will be taken.”

 

“Then why not something you both agree on? How about the doctor that you met before coming here?”

 

“NO. NOT DR. CHILTON. A WOMAN OR THE TREASURE FIRST.”

 

Hannibal cockef his head,” There is someone he is in close contact with, equally as dispicable, a tabloid journalist who is undoubtedly finding her way to your case.” Hannibal lied.

“I will tell you how to find her, if you are both in agreement.”

 

Hannibal retrieved a slip of paper, handing it to him.

 

The Dragon Laughed, stones cracking into skulls.

 

“FREDDY LOUNDS, HAS BEEN CHOSEN.”

 

///

 

Hannibal was fussing over his reflection, combing his hair in various ways, dissatisfied.

He was anxious to see Will and Abigail at his table.

Will. His pupils expanded at the thought of him alone.

Hannibal paused in his readjustment of his tie, thinking about Dolarhyde.

Will was hiding something more from him, better than just the  _ predisposition _ for murder. What would he have to gain from acting so jittery and-and   _ utterly bewitching-!...  _  Will acted as his own puppet and puppeteer. Hannibal frowned, if he tried to pull to hard at the curtains of this show, would it all collapse? Abigail had mentioned Wills wish to stall the end of Freddy Lounds AND Dr.Chilton, but he had considered it. 

 

Hannibal grinned and put on his coat, the one that made him look broad yet minimalistic in elegant design.

 

Once on the road he began to quietly scold himself at his reckless besotted behavior. He had gladly quickened his descent into the shimmering inferno that was his lovely Will.

 


	3. Orbiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast for Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear this isnt the end of the fic juuuust yet, also you guys should check out @shadowyhannigram on insta, I refrence alot of their things - or incorrect hannigramquotes.tumblr, those guys are g8
> 
> Anyway how$ it popping m8s?

Abigail was holding her stomach with laughter.

 

“What do mean he's going to pick us up?! It's today?!!” Will fumbled.

 

“I texted you a thousand times! When I saw your car I assumed you agreed to be here so Dr.Lecter could pick us up.”

 

“AnD YoU juSt tOLd HiM to Pick me Up?” Will weezed out.

 

“He didn't need any convincing Will.”

 

Will pinked at the thought of Hannibal dotting on him. No, he was a Doctor and Will didn't need anyone remotely capable of pulling back his skull to be anywhere near him.

“I'm not even dressed-”

 

“I think He might be more focused on  _ undressi- _ ”

 

“Oh my god stop, stop, sweet Jesus why?”

 

“Did you even catch the way he was eyeing you? That man is on a mission.” Abigail laughed, combing her hair a little more.

 

“Eyeing me?” Will shook his head, “If he was trying to flirt he has some  _ provoking _ methods.”

“Are you even sure he plays for my team?”

Abigail shot him a look as she tied on her ascot like scarf.

 

“I mean he could just be those eccentric types…”Will mumbled to himself.

 

Will sat down with a heavy breath. Looking at the faint reflection in her window. His clothing was in shambles but his hair had settled in a clean part, curling in one elegant swoop.

 

“You have to commit to this Will, no backing down now.” Abigail said smugly, her hands propped on her hips. “Go big or go home.”

 

Will perked up at the mention of his quiet house, he could be soothing himself with the steady cleaning away of blood or churning of meat, satisfied with his creations.

 

“Ah! It's too late to go home, stop that!”, Abigail said hitting his arm, “Look if worse comes to work we could just, you know”, Abigail playfully mimed shooting herself in the head.

 

Will shook out a chuckle.

 

“Since when were you so fatalistic?”

 

Abigail took on a somber gaze, and Will worried he had misspoke till she said,

 

“Will, in this world. Its yeet or be yeeted.”

 

///

 

Hannibal had not stopped to read the text he had received while on the road (He always found the multitasking type insufferable on the freeway) but slid open the message having arrived to retrieve Abigail.

 

“Finally got a hold of Will, he stopped by FYI if you're still bent on carrying him off ;)”

 

Hannibal pressed on his lips with the tips of his fingers, this was news indeed. He couldn't reduce Abigail to the third wheel, tonight would be a balancing act between them all.

 

While crossing the short distance to the entrance of the building Hannibal felt eyes on him. He stilled and let his eyes catch the blue orbs following him before he lifted his chin in a smile.

The pale face of Mr.Graham reddened noticeable as Will stiffly waved a hand down at him.

 

Hannibal continued with the added confidence notable in this steps.

 

///

 

“Fuck!”, Will turned away from the window, “I just waved at him!”

 

“So? I do that all the time?” Abigail said.

 

“But he didn't wave back!”Will regretted his worries as soon as he voiced them and realized how childish they sounded.

 

“When was the last time you dated someone???” 

 

“About a year ago…”

 

“Could be worse, I guess.”

 

“...Because I needed an alibi.”

 

“Well, uh, I mean, we've all been there right?” Abigail patted him on the shoulder,” Look just be yourself and If you can, try leaning over countertops or rolling your sleeves to your elbows. Maybe cuff your jeans to be on the safe side,” She shrugged with a laugh.

 

Will was giving her a sullen face when a nock announced Hannibal's arrival.

 

Abigail opened the door wide, Will and Hannibal meet eyes. A shock of emotions zinged threw their spines. The tension of two predators blending with the heat of mutual attraction made the shyness they found in themselves all the more evident.

 

Will was the first to speak,

“Good evening Dr. Lecter.”

 

“Please, this hardly warrants formalities, Will, call me Hannibal.”

 

///

 

The trip was nerve racking for Hannibal, Abigail had playfully called shotgun but both he and Will gladly took the opportunity to pamper her. Now Hannibal felt like ever the Orpheus, fighting the temptation to glance back at Will every two minutes. Hannibal would swear he felt those bitterly beautiful eyes on him.

 

Spared from further torment, Hannibal was able to open Wills door as they exited the car. Taking his hand to help him outside was a twisted delight. Hannibal soaked up the skittish slide of Wills reluctant glare and the rough strength in his palms.

 

Once in his home Abigail wandered around with curiosity, comfortably dragging her fingers long furniture before plopping down in a cosy chair to examine a fruit. Hannibal was drowning in bliss, he had no need to ease them in or reassure them that they could make themselves at home. As Abigail settled in so did Will, hovering near her protectively for a moment before his shoulders settled.

 

Will cleared his through softly as he walked closer to Hannibal,” So um, do you need any help around the kitchen? I'm not much of a baker but I cook my own fish regularly so…”

 

Hannibal allowed the silence to stretch a bit, gazing at Will a moment longer, “What I am preparing is deceptively simple, but I would find no greater pleasure than to see your hands at work besides mine.”

 

Will shuffled around to join him behind the counter but his neck flared a bright red at Hannibal's words.

///

 

Will worked without complaint but his mind wandered to different places at the purring words Hannibal had nearly cooed at him. 

_ Not now boner _

Will desperately thought, shooting a pleading glance at Abigail for help.

 

Thankfully she seemed to catch on as she stepped up to strike a conversation.

 

“Breakfast for dinner?”

 

Hannibal hummed, “Your last mean with your father, If I remember your file correctly. I think you would benefit from making new associations, replace one memory with another.”

 

Will looked up from his work,” With both of us?”

 

“We are fathers Will.” Hannibal looked to Abigail,”What do you see?”

 

“Family” Abigail smiled. 

 

They all took in the domesticated pleasure none of them thought they would every enjoy again.

Abigail's life was torn and reformed, Will had left his behind and Hannibal had known nothing but darkness. They looked at one another as the Sun, Moon and Earth.

  
  
  
  



	4. The Penny Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's learned all the memes in order to get closer to Abigail, because sometimes it really be that way.
> 
> Also Featuring: HaNNibalS ThIrST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is all my work trash? Yes.  
> Are you the garbage collectors? - No? 
> 
> Think again.

Will could hardly focus on his food, precisely because he was focusing on it too hard.The elegant display even for a dish so simple, was making the hair on the back of his neck prickle. His eyes flickered back and forth around the room. Soaking in the bones and carcasses that decorated Dr.Lecter's home. Not unlike the defaced smulls he stood over day in and day out-

 

-Will saw more than heard Abigail laugh at something Hannibal said. His dark eyes shining as they squinted into a grin-

 

-just as he felt more than knew that he had delivered Abigail into the the jaws of a beast-

 

Birds clawed at Wills sanctuary. Dropping bits of meat into the palm of his empty hands. He felt the sting of a revelation wash over him. Why hadn't he realized? That Hannibal's thin smile could cut into him as easily as his talons. 

His psychopathic charm, the graceful glide of his hands as he held the dripping meat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) - he could picture those fingers guiding the red line of a scalpel down the chest of a screaming body.-

 

-Will came into conscious at the lack of conversation. Hannibal had set his gaze on him, but Will hadn't heard his question.

Now he was subjected to Hannibal's soft concerns, his brow bending and his lips puffing in a micro pout. 

 

“Will, have you had a dissociative episode? Abigail mentioned you were recovering from a brain inflammation, is there anything I can get you?”

 

Will wilted shyly under his attention, and prayed his smile was reassuring,

“I’m fine Doctor, just headaches come and go.”

 

Wills heart had begun a fast pitter patter. Despite the abrupt apprehension at the fact that Abigail was sitting next to THE Chesapeake Ripper, Will was largely thrilled at the fact that  _ he was sitting next to THE Chesapeake Ripper. _

It was all wrapped with a neat little bow for him. How Will planned on untying that bow would be entirely based on what Hannibal wanted to do with Abigails particular skills. Will had a clear idea of the Rippers dedication, he had seen the mural he left behind. But it only worried him more.

This was a destructive beauty that surely could never had held something so delicately disturbed as Abigail. Now Will would also be forced to consider how the Ripper wanted to sow them together. And if he wanted Will in the picture at all, who knew when Lecter was lying or not?

 

“You seem nervous,”Abigail smiled, still bent on making them a pair,” Why?”

 

“Uh, global warming,” Will gave a half hearted laugh, then turned to Hannibal, “ What a bitch right? We're all gonna die”

 

“To some.” Hannibal took a bite of his food, unaffected by Wills blunder, “I find comfort in the reminder of our own mortality. Whether it comes from car fumes or sun rays.”

 

“That's so extra, I love it.” Abigail nodded.

 

A look of confusion passed Hannibals face, “ Abigail what vernacular you chose to employ will forever bewilder me.”

 

“The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.” 

 

Will nearly choked on his orange juice. Abigail bit her lip to hold in her smile, sharing a secretive look with Will, who had gathered himself enough to finally say,

 

“Mood.”

 

Abigail lost it, her body shook with a sqweel of giggles, face violently blooming red, as she leaned over her plate.

Will bit his knuckle to keep in an ugly laugh but when he caught sight of Hannibal's expression- the utter confusion and loss, his mouth in a small ‘o’ , while  _ knowing _ this was  _ the face _ of a mass murderer-

 

His barking laughter gushed forth, he nearly couldn’t breath. His hand found the shoulder of Hannibal's, and before Will new it he was leaning the majority of his body across the man.

 

He heard a clatter but their laughter only grew.

 

“Abigail!” Hannibal's voice cried out near his ear.

 

“W-W-WIG SN-A-A-CH-HED!” Abigail weezed out.

 

Will blinked his eyes, golden tears streaming, to see that Abigail's chair had fallen over when she leaned back, but she was making no effort to get up.

Faintly he felt the warm pressure of Dr. Lecters arm around his back steadying him. Will calmed enough to tilt his head up, and found the deep eyes of Hannibal warmly looking back. They were inches away and he could feel the heat coming off of Hannibal.

 

“I need to help our dear Abigail to her feet, Will.” Hannibal caressed his arousal with his deep whisper into the profilers ears. 

Ear's which were now burnt with embarrassment as Will curled back into himself, swifty moving away from Hannibal's lap.

 

Dr.Lecter allowed his arm to be dragged along his back with the motion, and stood smoothy to brush a remaining tear from the corner of Wills eye. Before Will could stutter out anything more Hannibal was on the other side of the table straightening Abigail and her chair.

 

“This is an experience unlike any other,”Hannibal spoke,”If I could see you both, everyday, for the rest of my life, I would remember this moment.”

 

They both preened under his compliment, Will more so than Abigail, who was still smoothing a smile.

 

Hannibal cleared his throat after a moment,”Will, if you could help me bring out the second course please, I'd greatly appreciate your company.” not waiting a moment longer he turned to leave Will swiftly rising to follow.

 

Abigail giving him a supportive nod that only made his hand twitch. Why was murder so much more easier than this?

 

///

 

Hannibal had scattered away after asking for Wills help, truthfully he hadn't know why he had blurted it out. It was completely impulsive, he didn't even need an extra pair of hands, and now he wanted to hide from his own ruling emotions. Surly Will would see right thru his hasty flirtations, but oh his bite was as sweet as bark. Hannibal found equal delight in his rudeness as he did his politeness. However, the wounds of rejection was not something he was prepared to care to. 

That is why when Will walked into the kitchen he found Hannibal already zooming silently around, bringing together the warming dish.

 

Hannibal caught the way Will was carefully watching him and met him with a expectant glance.

 

“I wish I could pull that off” Will said as an off handed and self - depreciating compliment.

 

“Go ahead.” Hannibal said unthinking.

 

Wills eyes flyed to his and Hannibal swallowed with a painfully loud click. 

Thinking desperately Hannibal took up a tightly sealed jar that had been resting on the counter, and passed it wordlessly to Will.

 

“Oh!” Will chuckled nervously. “Of course, the jar you, heh..” he mumbled.

Hannibal drinked in the sight of Wills forearms, he had rolled up his sleeves- when?- and the scruffy man's muscles flexed just enough to have Hannibal wiping his palms on his pants. Strong and lethal, he could hear bones snapping under the force of them. Hannibal wet his lips with a quite inhale. 

 

He hastily incorporated the fermented carrots into the meal as Will handed him back the jar.

He noticed the profiler stilled at the sight of a knife in his hand.

“Would you like to mince Will?” Hannibal guessed.

 

“How many people have you killed?”

 

Hannibal froze. He was turned away from Will, who he new couldnt see his frown from the angle. 

“I see Abigail has told you why I retired from the operating table and moved on to the dining table.”He tested.

 

“No.” Will stepped closer, his chest at Hannibal's back now, “Your sculptures told me this isn't your first time.” He whispered at this ear, like a tempting devil.

 

Hannibal gripped the counter with force but his voice was even when he asked “Sculptures?”

 

His breath heaved to a stop when Will slid a hand into his front pocket, spreading his hand along his leg, as he found the scalpel Hannibal habitly carried with him.

 

“You sliced them with  _ such _ precision.” Will whispered, uncapping the safety plastic as the top of the scalpel with one hand he held up the gleaming tool. Hannibal was so tense he felt like Will could feel his nerves trembling.

“Would you accept death as willingly as they had? Or would you go quietly if you knew someone would honor _every_ _Part_ of you?” he breathed, holding the blade to Lecters neck.

 

Hannibal swallowed thickly, shivering at the small scratch the steel made, “While I’m flattered at your interest in roleplay Will, I find this all very confusing.” 

 

“Cut the shit Hannibal.” Will bit out, “I know what you are, I know who you are.”

 

He slid an arm tightly around Hannibal's waist, holding him against his chest. 

Logicly Lecter knew this was a very serious and life threatening situation, his dick however, did not.

 

“I don't care who you kill or why you do it, but I don't want you using Abigail as any part in this.”

 

Hannibal tried to focus, but being as touch starved as he quickly realized he was, did not help with the secure hold Will had around his hips.

 

“ Believe me Will, I only ever wanted the best for Abigail, just as you have. We are no more in control of her actions then she is of ours. I'd go as far as to say she has more of a hold on either of us than we can conceptualize.”

 


	5. Healing Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't go to Dennys, You end up at Dennys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more free time to write now that Im on that turky time, so let me sprinkle this on real quick

Abigail had stuck her earbuds into her ears as soon as Will wandered after Hannibal. She was not about to take the chance of hearing any moans. 

Now she was getting a bit impatient though, she had already scrolled down most of her tumblr feed, sent a Achilles meme to Hannibal- and they were still not done with their dickery. Abigail briefly wondered if they were proposing in the other room. 

Maybe they'll adopt me. Abigail grinned narrating to herself;

_ -I threw my hair into a messy bun and put on my favorite MCR t-shirt, my two dads were going to adopt me today- my mum smoked 20 packs a day,-# but i'm not like any other girl-  _

Abigail was back to giggling when she realized the irony. 

 

It made her think about that day, as she stared back onto the plate, small bits of egg yoke slipping on the plate. Shinny and almost sticky, like her blood on the kitchen floor. 

Suddenly things weren't so funny anymore.

What was taking Will so long? Why was the house so stupidly quiet?

 

Abigail drummed her fingers on the table, and stood silently, slipping the kitchen fork into her sleeve. 

On the one hand she could just have PTSD and was about to walk in on them with their pants down- she squirmed uncomfortably at the thought- or the more likely, her instincts were going to save her, again.

She crept near the kitchen, feeling mildly amature with nothing but a fork, but a butterknife was no better.

Abigail heard a the accented voice of Dr.Lecter ask,

 

“Is this who you are Will? A killer? This man before me?” there was an underling satisfaction in his words that Abigail failed to pick up on.

 

She was enraged at the sight before her. She was tired of everything she loved being taken from her, and she wasn't going to let her second family crumble as easily as the first. But the parallels of that day was too much for her.

 

“The FUcK!” Abigail cried out inelegantly.

 

“Abigail!” Will's hand still held the scalpel, just like her father had to her and her mother's neck.

 

“WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?” She could still smell the bacon sizzling with her betrayal.

 

Will dropped the blade, nearly flinging it away,” I didn't mean to- I was just looking out for-”

 

Abigail angrily threw the fork at them,”I don't need anyone to look out for me!” her cheeks were hot with tears and she felt like snapping, who or what didn't matter.

 

Hannibal doged the projectile with raised brows, then held his hand up passively,”Abigail, your hyperventilating-”

 

She didn't care. People hyperventilate all the time swimming, running- that seemed like a good idea. Running.

Abigail sprinted back out the kitchen, threw the dining room, away from their calls and bursted out the front door. It was too late to turn back now even if she wanted.

She dashed down the pavement, around the corner, jumped a fancy fence or two. Her legs were bending too much, they wanted to collapse but she wanted to escape. She still heard them in the distance, Will sounded pained and Hannibal nearly worried, or the closest she had heard to it. 

Everything felt like it was moving and she was stagnant, warping and flying past. 

 

When she stopped to rest she didn't recognise the street signs or the van that slowed down in front of her. 

 

The window rolled down to show a pointy eared, and sharp eyed man. He spoke with a imposing voice and a slight lisp. 

“You look broken. Do you need help?”

 

Abigail eyed him, strong muscled arms and gentle care that screamed murder. But was were the chances she would meet three in one night?

“You could say that.” Abigail nodded still out of breath.

 

“Where are you headed?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“I'm going to Denny’, it will.”

 

“I can go for pancakes.”

 

He wordlessly unlocked the door and Abigail stepped in. Shuffling on her seat belt.

///

 

They ate stacks of strawberry dipped pancakes and hashbrowns in the quietness of Dennys.

 

“What happened to your nea.” He mumbled out, drawing ketchup on his hashbrown.

 

Abigail had not yet taken stock of her body but elaborated,

“My parents were arguing so I jumped like five fences, as you do.” 

It did burn a little, maybe some blood soaked threw.

 

He nodded chewing.

 

“What about you?”

 

He smiled,” I'm feeling more incontrol of my life than I ever have.”

 

“Tips?”

 

“Don't lose control.”

 

Abigail stilled, thinking it over, “Ironically helpful actually. But can you be more specific?”

 

“Can you?”

 

Abigail sighed, she wasn't that hungry really, just wanted to drink something. And she was tired. She hadn't answered any of their texts or calls.

 

“I have a problem with this guy,-”

 

“S’tab him.”

 

“No! I want to be gentle,-”

 

“Gently s'tab him.”

 

Abigail huffed, still not seeing anything remotely wrong with the conversation or knowing she was talking to the Pilgrim and the Dragon,” Look normally I would, but he's been there when I needed him but he tried to kill the only other person besides himself that was also with me,-”

 

He held up his hand to hold her ramble,” Why?”

 

Abigail threw up her hands,” I don't know he said he wanted to protect me-”

 

“That made you angry?”

 

“In context, yes.” 

 

“Tell him you don't like him being over protective and move on.”

 

“It's not that simple!”

 

“Life will not be.” 


	6. Broom Broom in Ma Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is stressed, nothing new there  
> I know this is unrealistic, but Hannibal can drive, regardless of being a gay disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with a pinch of angst to spicy it up

Hannibal was standing on his side walk, twisting his head around desperately as Will gradually grew frantic with his calls. When Hannibal saw one of his neighbors peek their eyes from the safety of their window he pulled Wills arm down, breaking the megaphone he was making with his hands.

 

“Will, do you really think that would help the situation?”

 

He fumed and shoved Hannibal's hand away. “I'm driving.”

 

Hannibal frowned, if it weren't for the situation, had it been any other person, Will would have been in his basement ages ago. Instead Hannibal retrieved their coats from inside and stepped into his car, he refused however, to give Will the keys.

 

“You're irrationally upset Will, you should not be behind the wheel.”

 

Will slammed the car door, but didn't argue.

 

Hannibal drove somewhat aimlessly, following the direction Abigail disappeared to.

“Could she have called someone to pick her up?”

 

Will was fussing with his own phone,” Abigail? No, with something like this?” . Will chuckled darkly, tossing his phone on the floor after she failed to pick up.

“She's more likely to take her anger out on some poor pedestrian than vent.”

 

“You think she is only angry?”Hannibal tisked,”If only the mind was so simple Will.”

 

“What you think shes not? She hates me now.”

 

“I think she is conflicted and when faced with the impossible choice of facing the pain of the past, now reflected in her only objects of security or fleeing from her problems.. She has allowed her emotions to make the decisions for her.”Hannibal said, ignoring Wills constant self loathing. “Pain, betrayal, sorrow; they hide well behind hatred when one does not have the luxury to shed tears.”

 

“Is this supposed to make me feel better or worse?”

 

Hannibal glanced at Will, a ball of despair. 

 

“Forgiveness is best given when all parties acknowledged what wounds have been dealt and received Will. No one has walked away unscratched by guilt today.”

 

Will frowned,”I don't forgive you for stalking Abigail.”

 

Hannibal hummed,”It was not uninvited Will. Your protective nature is suffocating her, trust her decisions and earn hers in turn.”

 

Will fished Hannibal's phone from his coat pocket, and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He shifted with nervous energy at the memory of their moment in the kitchen, but it dispersed just as quickly.

 

“What because a nineteen year old trusts you so I should too?”

 

“I wouldn't let Abigail hear that Will.” Hannibal glared defensively.

 

Will tossed Hannibal's phone back into his lap, she still refused to answer.

“..It's all our fault.”

 

Hannibal signed, at a stop light,” And now we must fix it.”

 

Hannibal picked up his phone, tapping here and there before a blinking red dot showed on his gps.

 

“You have a fu king tracking chip in her?”Will looked at the map,”This whole time?! You just let me-gOd I hate you.”

 

Hannibal smirked, he hadn’t failed to notice that having her phone chipped in itself was not why Will was upset.

“Do you Will?” He asked as the light turned green.

 

Wills cheeks turned a coral pink at the velvety tone, and he turned to stare out the window instead,

“Just drive.. Fucking Denny's..”Will mumbled.

///

 

Abigail had quickly become comfortable with the Dragon, but kept a knife in the corner of her eye at all times.

She huffed, “So now what? We have time to kill.”

 

“Wh-who would we even kill?”

 

Abigail laughed,”Hold on, what?”

 

“What”

 

A particularly loud clatter at the entrance had both their heads turning.

 

“Abigail.” Hannibal stood,steely eyed at Dolarhyde.

Will had shoved passed him, and looking like he wanted to scoop Abigail up, but didn't know what emotion to deal with first.

 

Francis broke the silence,”Doctor Lecter.”

 

“Who are you?”Will asked bewildered.

 

“I was just leaving.”The dragon said, rising from his seat and leaving a heap of cash on the table.

 

“Hello Iwasjustleaving, Im her Dad. Funny name, is that Danish?” Will said with every ounce of sass.

 

Hannibal spoke up, “Thank you Francis, for keeping an eye on our daughter, and treating her with such hospitality.”

 

Dolarhyde nodded softly before slipping out and away, not giving anyone a chance to press questions.

 

Will rushed over to Abigail, “Im sorry Abigail, that was a major dick move. I didn't take into consideration how it might have affected you, I'm, Im really sorry Abigail.” Will spued out.

 

Abigail found it was impossible to stay angry, the fight left her as quickly as the vanishing act of Dolarhyde.

She was in between them in a flash, her small arms curling around their waists awkward hiding her head under Wills chin but clutching Hannibal. 

It was like landing in a venus fly trap, they both returned her hug with as much, if not more force.

Will temderly pet her head, feeling somewhat out of depth, and only found courage in the squeeze of Hannibal's confident arms that bracketed his and Abigail's body.

 

“I forgive you dad.” Abigail's muffled voice crushed Wills emotional stability.

///

 

Hannibal was having difficulty remaining objectively collected, the clear tears of Wills sparkling eyes, and the filling embrace he held his small family in, was crumbling the walls of his mind. 

He smiled, thinking them like little russian nesting dolls, packed away into each other.

A flash of red and blue made him focus on the television hanging in one corner of the dinner, nearly deserted its sound carried easily:

 

“Reporter Freddie Lounds has be found, burnt, body desecrated,here at the scene of the crime..”

 

Hannibal hated himself for pulling away,

“Abigail, It's time to get you back, you have exerted yourself and I have a feeling Will shall have his hands tied soon.” he said nodding to the television.

 

Will wiped his eyes quickly before looking down at a weary Abigail.

“Do you wanna..?”

 

“High key wanna die right now.”Abigail said, sleepy.

Hannibal caught the copper aroma of blood over the fumes of  kitchen and plates, he held Abigail at arms length and quickly saw the wounds on her nea.

 

“How did you get this?” Hannibal fussed, ushering them along to his car.

 

“I hopped like ten fences.”

 

Will let out a pained noise,”Twenty fences Abigail, why didn't you just go around? Is anything broken?”

 

Hannibal checked her nea once she was seated in the car, Will sitting right besides her. 

“She hardly has a sprain, but the wound will need to be cleaned before it can be bandaged.”Hannibal tisked, “thirdy fences Abigail, excessive don't you think?”

 

Abigail rolled her eyes with a smile, “I wasn't thinking at all actually.”

 

///

It wasn't long into their drive that Abigail managed to doze off on Wills shoulder, but while his arm protectively cocooned her his posture was slack.

Hannibal smiled to himself, giddy at the thought that it was all his. Well, the thought, glancing at Will, almost all.


	7. Ants Scrambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knows something for once in his life.  
> The sass is to much with our science team.  
> Will is a official member of the Chesapeake Ripper fan club.  
> And Hannibal really out here doing that 0o0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi has a cold, you know ive been writing, expect more to come. ///oR shouLd I Say CUM//

Alana stood closer to Will than he would have liked. She seemed more struck by the death of Lounds than the other murders. Will figured it was because the fried sausage of a body was left just undetailed enough to easily be imagined as Margot.

 

“How the wife?”Will asked distractedly

 

“Fine.”Dr.Bloom said,”We've been going to the shooting range a lot recently..” She shook her head slightly, like it would separate the memory from the present moment.

“Jack wants to know if this is the Ripper or not.”she refocused.

 

Will nodded, stepping closer and carefully peering into the gash around her mouth.

“This is..new.”he mumbled.

 

Jack, speak of the devil, came up behind him to say, “We would have called you sooner, but this doesn't look like the Ripper, no surgical trophies were taken.”

 

“None that we know of.”Alana commented.

 

“But could this be the work of our unsub?”Jack pressed, “The Caterpillar Killer?”

 

Wills eye brows shot up, he had killed people before but that display was the one that stuck? Really?

“That's what their calling him?The one who displayed our mushroom man?”

 

“We have Freddie Lounds to thank for that,”Alana said hands in her pockets as she pitifully looked on, “It could have been a motive of this killer, he obviously cares about his public image, otherwise why display the body?”

 

Jack frowned, “This all seems to coincidently connected. First the Rippers new obsession, now the Caterpillar.. The time frames, does anyone else find it even a little suspicious that the Minnesota Shrike seems to have spurred this on?”

 

Will glared, “What are you saying, that Abigail has something to do with this?”

 

Alana tried to sooth, “Will.. There are a lot of red strings leading to her, you have to acknowledge that,”she gestured to the crime scene,”Freddie was working on a story with her, we know the Chesapeake Ripper is a reader of tattlecrime, and you said it yourself- ‘ _ 'hes praising a goddess of death’.  _ Could Freddy's involvement angered him into this?”

 

Jack came to her defence before Will could retort,” Where does Abigail go when your not with her Will? I hear she's been climbing the walls. I need you to examine the facts Will, and I need to trust you will remain objectives regardless of your ties to Abigail.”

 

Will was close to fuming.

 

“Can I trust you Will? Have I broken you?”

 

Will smiled evilly,” Do you have anyone else who does at well as I can, broken?”

 

Jack furrowed his brows and Alana stepped in between them. She was shocked but proud of Wills sass.

“Just,..tell us what you see Will.”Alana said passively.

 

Will angrly sighed,but allowed the feeling of the killer to wash over him.

 

“This wasn't anger, not directly. This was a caging of a beast, locked away at last… That this might hurt some third party was just a cherry on top, a added bonus to a good days work..”

 

Will stepped closer still. Feeling the pull of her flesh in his teeth, her screaming sending vibrations through his ears and down his back, leathery wings framing him.

 

“He took her lips because he was coerced into killing her, this wasn't his first choice, but it was the better option...Red wine pairs with Lamb, not white..”

 

He circled the body, there was a sense of plagiarism at the display, a imitation. Whoever this was, was a avid fan of the Chesapeake Ripper, but really who wasn't?

 

“He's telling them he'll keep his mouth shut,

‘No one will be the wiser’’

...Loose lips sink ships.”

Will extracted himself from the mind of the firebreather, becoming analytical.

 

“This is his last work.”

 

“What are all the killers handing in the towel?”Beverly asked with a camera click.

 

Zeller popped Wills second monologue before he began again, “Hey so this wheelchair? Supper old stuff here, talking granny-so either our killer is a old man or an antique collector.”

 

“One thing’s for sure he's got fuck ugly teeth.” Price said picking at the bite with a q-tip and baggie.

 

“Langue!”Beverly chided.

 

Jack barked out orders,”Find out the nearest antique stores in the area, and any dental records that match our killer.”

 

“Isn't that illegal?”Price whispered to Zeller.

 

“I think half the stuff we do is illegal, but that doesn't stop me.”Zeller answered.

 

Alana ignored them in favor of looking at Will,”You said this was his last kill, who's last kill? Do you have any idea if one of our killers match with this scene?”

 

Will looked deep in thought. He pictured the deep set eyes of Dr.Lecter, his pouting lips gracing the air with sweet sinister manipulations. Hannibal's elegant bend of his neck as he looked quickly at one, making you wonder what was stopping you from shedding a little blood. The Rippers powerful hands tying rope around your arms and legs, controlling every thought with a whisper.

 

“Oh I think you know exactly what kind of killer where dealing with Dr.Bloom.” Will turned to look at her shoes,”The Ripper delights in tipping tea cups, he’s responsible not directly..but however they met..The Ripper wound him up, and watched him go.”

///

 

Hannibal and Abigail sat together on the roof of the institution. Now both in their Lisa Frank sweaters, Abigail had only just stopped teasing him over keeping his in his car. Lovingly packed away with his spare suits.

She was struggling against the call of sleep, her only aid being the chilly night air that whispered in her hair.

 

“Don't you think you'd get in trouble for letting me be on the roof?”

She asked.

 

“The security of this building has gone above and beyond to prove it is incompetent Abigail,” Hannibal commented gazing down at her as she laid down., “If they did question me I would take full responsibility, however the outcome would be well worth it.”

 

“What outcome?”Abigail asked, tracing the constellations with a finger.

 

“Your happiness Abigail.”

 

Abigail beamed,” How come you never had a kid? Like a family family?”

 

“You and your Father are my family, every moment before had been an appetizer.” Hannibal commented truthfully, sitting gingerly down next to her, “But I was a father once, to my sister Misha. She died when we were children.”

 

Abigail's smile wilted into quiet glassy eyes.

“Don't cry Abigail. Room was made for you in this life, Misha survives in the heart of my world,”Hannibal touched his temple with a hand,” and in the stars.” he gazed knowingly up, gleaming eyes to Cygnus.

///

When Abigail fell asleep in her bed once more, it was not for long, little over an hour or two. One thought plagued her. What had she tp show in return for their care? They have given her a new life, a new family, and she just took and took with nothing to give in return.

After staring at the ceiling fan for ten minute a devilishly brilliant idea popped into her head.

 

They had never gotten around to killing Chilton had they?


	8. A Shattered Tea Cup cuts the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to shit and Only Will knows it  
> Also Will cant communicate to save his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Fredric's a looker, but when you gotta go, you gotta go

Abigail slipped out of bed and began to dress. Freddie Lounds was dead, so Abigail would have the perfect excuse to talk to Chilton. But was she even up for a bit of theatrics? Maybe if she just snuck in through a window or something, she would have a good lie if she was caught though.  
She stuffed her jacket pockets with what she might need, and paused at the window sill. She would have to make a small stop before, at that blackened place. That was just fine for her, all the better to test her will, make new associations too, just like Hannibal had said.  
She nodded once to herself, scaling down the side of the building with nimble limbs and ledges plenty.

///   
Hannibal was startled awake by the quick banging on his front door that reverberated threw his home. He took his time to rise and attend to the ruckus, curiosity not enough to overpower his annoyance. He slid on his slippers and robe, exasperated at the time. 

He was shocked and mortified to find that Will Graham was the one behind his door when he finally pulled it back. He fiddled with his robes rope loops, continuous of his messy bed hair.  
“Will, I wasn't expecting you-”Hannibal cut himself off, remembering too late that, “Oh! Did you forget your phone in my car?” he asked inelegantly.

“No?” Will said. Stopped from his earlier thoughts it seem, to tilt his head in confusion.

Hannibal blinked and observed how Will halted to take in his appearance,then with forced calm he asked,”What other reason would there be for your arrival at such a late hour?” his voice wavered slightly with deep sleepiness and anxiety. He hopped Will, the profiler, could not pick up on his mannerisms.

“I need your help.” Will said in a whispered that held depth and urgency,”please.” he added as a sort of after thought.

Will stepped past his threshold and into his space smoothly. Hannibal shifted quickly to close the door and put a space between them, unsure if he new what Will was implying. He caught how Will's eyes caressed his flesh once more and nearly pinkened at the realisation.

“Shall I pour us a glass?” He asked trying to gain some hold of the situation.

“We don't have time for a glass.”

“ o h . ?”

“Are you wearing anything under that?” Will blurted out.

Hannibal's face did not betray his shock at the question. Quietly he removed his robe and folded it in his arms, showing off the soft pajamas he was wearing.  
He expectantly turned his attention to Will who said,

“I mean, I guess you can come in that.”

Hannibal's eyes widened as his face boiled into a brilliant red.  
“W-w h a t ?”

Wills hands shot up when he took in Lecters expression -like he was holding back a car from running him over.  
“No-noT,Not like that! I ment - I mean,We're coming-ShIT!- I need you to COME with m- fuck!- We're going somewhere!Like a place!” Will spewed out.

Will slapped a hand on his face, “Just get in the car Abigails in trouble okay?”

Hannibal let out a breath, calming himself as he followed will in a bit of a daze.  
“What drove you to this conclusion?”

“She sent me a picture of Chilton, from the inside of what looked to be, his closet.”He turned the key and closed his car door. Hannibal buckling up beside him.  
“It was captioned with, ‘'Gone shopping” and she hasn't replied since.

Will speed out into the road with no regards to traffic laws,  
“I was going to tell her tomorrow, both of you, but it was late- she's really gotten the ball rolling now,”He laughed in spite of himself.

“Will, tell us what? Start from the beginning.”Hannibal asked unaffected by Wills reckless turns and speed.

Will took a shaky breath now, and the evenings emotions showed threw him, “I tried to shift the attention away, on to either of us but, they know.”

Hannibal's eyes turned to ice and stone,”Do they have proof? Anything that directly pointo to us?”

“No, but they will.” His knuckles turned white, “The teacups broken.”

///

Frederic was terrified but not very surprised that he was overpowered by a nineteen year old. In his defense, he had been having kidney problems. Strapped to a chair, he wiggled in his bonds.

“So you are the lover of a killer, are you?” He tried digging at her mind.

Abigail stopped, she had stolen an antler rack from her Hobb's shack and was puzzling over where to mount it.  
“What? No, are you still on about that?”she mumbled not really paying attention. She placed the antlers on the floor, spikes facing up.

“Then by the sextual nature of these bonds I take it you have projected some idea of a father figure in me and..”He looked fearfully at her antlers,”are planning on re-enacting your father's murders?”

Abigail was looking at him, flabbergasted, he really was a special kind of stupid.  
“What are you, Sigmund Freud?”

“Why have me awake if I was not to be some participant in your..schemes?”

Abigail could have gagged,”Why has god forsaken me?”

She ignored him to begin hanging up fishing hooks and wires above the antlers, using another chair for leverage.

“What-What are you doing with that?”

“Oh, you know, I just saw this cute DIY on pinterest.” she said deadpan.

“What?”

She brushed her hands on her legs as she stepped down,”I have a concussion to make.”

“Do… you mean.. Confession?”

Abigail whacked him over the head with the chair, “Wrong again bitch.”

Fredric slumped in a disordered state as she cut his binds, she wrangled him to his feet,” Oh and to answer your question, dead weight is too heavy to carry, best to keep you awake.”

Fredric looked up in shocked as Abigail shoved him back with all her force, his arms flew out in front of him as his body fell backwards.  
The antlers ripped threw the fesh of his back, puncturing his lungs and breaking past his ribs.   
She saw the anglers bursting forth like sewing needles and hooks threw fish lips.


	9. The Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family project.  
> Hannibal tries to be cool, hes getting decked with emotions day in and day out.  
> Will doesnt want to acknowledge just how hot he thinks Lecter is.  
> Abigail saw her chance and took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting longer than I can estimate because I keep on breaking it into little pieces.
> 
> Also give me feed back or I'll make Will het.

The door had been left unlocked, something that calmed Hannibal, it meant Abigail had surely succeed and Chilton had not harmed her. He was the first to step inside, Will followed with his gun at the ready, always a bit more dotting then himself.

The rich scent of blood and human excrement met his nostril and he breathed it in deeply. He heard Wills breath hitch in worrie of Abigail and then settle when they both caught the muffled curse that fussed from the living room.

The door clicked, locked behind them, and Will holstered his gun.

“Abigail?” Hannibal called softly.

There was a pause before the light scuttling reached them. Out of the darkness of the house stood Abigail, blood on her hands, sleeves rolled up, smiling shyly.

 

“How much evidence did you leave behind?”Will said pained.

 

“None! Not technically, I mean you know hair and fingerprints are completely unreliable.”

 

“They'll be enough in the patter to point to you Abigail.” Will held his head, clarifying.

 

Abigail looked stumped, hurt even, “I'm not even done with it yet! It was supposed to be a surprise, but you got here sooner and well..” she huffed looking behind her, “I've never really displayed it, but I thought…”

 

Hannibal stood closer holding her face in his hands at arms lengths,

“A gift, a tribute to the forging of our family.”

 

Her eyes watered, “I just wanted to show you how I cared.”

 

Hannibal smiled, “My foolish Abigail, how can you make a offering for three with the hands of one?”

 

Will shook his head, “They will be making the connections as we speak Hannibal, any moment they could choose to question Chilton, or worse notice Abigail isn't tucked away in bed.”

 

Hannibal gave him pleading eyes, wrapping a arm around Abigail so that they stood presented like two stray pups,

“But don't you see Will? Together we may make a piece with all our signatures within it, confound the FBI, or the more likely pin all our work on some outside force. The kills in being the work of one man who held immeasurable power over these passing lives. And will there not be some irony in it all? As one force, we are higher than their prying eyes may ever hope to see.” Hannibal tilted his head.

 

He saw how close Will was to being convinced.

“Don't you think they would wait till the morning to question Chilton? Dispense the calvary?”

 

Will sighed, “But we're going to get blood on our clothes!”

 

Abigail rolled her eyes. “I don't think he has aids, the man hardly got any action his entire life judging by his psychology skills.”

 

Will stared her down, face grumply. He took of his sweater and rolled up his sleeves.

Hannibal beamed, heart swelling with warmth but he went onto search the home for aprons or rain coats.

///

 

When he came back, wearing full surgical gear he found in his first aid closet (how dramatically characteristic of Chilton), carrying some for them, he found that Abigail had and Will stood in the room dancing to classical music.

Abigail was, what looked to be, nodding enthusiastically to the rising score and Will was dramatically waving his hands to and fro in inaccurate compositions, they both wore yellow and blue rain poncho’s over their clothes. Wich made platicly sounds and rustled as they moved in energetic bounces.

 

It was Mozart's Requiem in D minor, blaring from the quiet of the house and spilling from the tiny speaker of Abigail's phone.

Hannibal still caught the slow drippings from the body.

At last he caught Will's eye, who straightened in a full body blush.

 

“She said you liked classical music, I guess you've really rubbed off on the kid.”

 

Abigail laughed, “That's what you were doing? I have enough for all of us!” she pulled a stuffed red poncho from her pocket, handing it to him eagerly.

 

Hannibal, deeply devoted to his family, and not one to be excluded, shed his garb and threw on the poncho. Pleasantly looking them over each in turn. “Primary colors.”He began.

“They can only paint in shades by themselves, but blended together their pallets expand tenfold. Excellent work Abigail.” he praised.

 

“Oh it was just coincidence really,”she shrugged of humbly, “I hardly know what I'm doing.”

 

Hannibal hummed still more delighted that she had done this all on whim.

“Still, you did yeet him.” 

 

Will did a double take,”D-did you just?”

 

Hannibal was proud of himself for placing a smile on Abigails face one more, he could be a hip and cool dad too.

 

“No wait it's yeeted in past tense-”

 

“Abigail don't encourage him-” Will began.

 

“You can conjugate it?”Hannibal asked.

 

“If its been done to you, you were yooted, it's actually a much debated-”

 

“I'm literally begging you to stop-”

 

“No wait, let her finish.”Hannibal said stepping closer and examining her work.

 

“Past?Yeeted. Doing? Yeet. Done? Yoot,” She shot will a look, pausing, “Hotel? Trivago.”

 

Will covered his face and let out a long suffered sigh, “Why was that so perfectly orchestrated..”

 

“I had to do it to ‘'em.”

 

“Will, can you pass me that kitchen knife?” Hannibal asked sweetly.

 

Will snapped out of his stupor, and finally realised he was carving along side the Chesapeake Ripper. He swallowed nervously, it was every artis pet peeve to be watch while they worked, but this? He didn't know what to say to any of it. So he reached over and passed the knife silently. Abigail, her part done, sat watching on the counter top now.

 

“No scalpels for the critically acclaimed Chesapeake Ripper?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal ducked his head, afraid to meet Will's eyes and find that his complement was really the joke it was disguised to be.

“What kind of artist would I be if I could not improvise, even with so cruel a tool?”

 

“Surely Chilton might have something more equal for your skill?”Will asked.

 

Hannibal warmed, “Hasn't he donated enough to our cause?” he muttered with a quirk of his lips.

 

“The world is not enough.” Abigail pipped up, slipping off the counter,”I can go find something for you Dad.” she said unthinking, curling away into the shadows of the house.

 

Hannibal had been turned to stone at the words and looked up to Wil's eyes with revelation. He crattled the moment with strong hands and slotted it deep, close to his heart. He knew he would kill for them, that was unquestionable. But now he realized he would gladly live for them.

 


	10. The Him did the Who to What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets the right answer using the wrong equation then bubbles it in wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler because I need time to transpher it from paper to computer to here. Else I would have put it all here. One more chapter left, will they be able to hide who they really are? Will they have to go on the run? Will Hannibal ever get that d? Does Will ever make the move?

Jack was disturbed. He hadn't been swayed by Beverly's protest against investigating Abigail's innocence.He had sent his people to look within the dust clouds that still stirred around her first thing in the morning. He hadn't told Will, but suspected the profiler might have know he would look over every fact twice. Crossing his ‘'t's” and dotting his ‘'i's”.

And yet he was disturbed. Freddie Lounds was not a victim of the Chesapeake Ripper, despite what Will had said. He doubted Lounds death had anything to do with the Minnesota Shriek, how could it? Unless Hobbs hadn't been working alone. That other boy, he had gone missing shortly after his confrontation with Abigail, blaming some unconnected death on her… now isn't that convenient?

Could it be that Will new something more than what he was saying? Was he giving them red herrings intentionally? Focussing all his attention on the Ripper? 

 

Jack didn't know not knowing, it's what made him work so hard [laughter in the distance], and he felt like whatever unspoken rules he had broken where Abigail was concerned was well worth answers.

 

Of course it had only brought more questions to him. Abigail was logged into her stay for the whole day, when she was out it was always with Dr.Lecter or Will. The time frames didn't match up, she couldn't have done this. 

He stood at the crime scene that screamed to some deaf part of his brain that something just wasn't right.

 

“Yeah this is Dr.Chilton.”Price said while examining his clothes.

 

“Who else would it be?”Zeller asked.

 

“You never know what if our unsub wanted to fake his death so left this corpse? Gotta check all your corners.”Price said.

 

Beverley rolled her eyes, measuring the blood splatters and glancing at the knife that protruded point up from Chilton's mouth.

 

“What could he have done to get on someone's nerves enough to go thru all this trouble?”She asked.

 

“Could this have been the Caterpillar?”Jack's eyes squinted in thought.

 

“Does have some of the cuts but I'm really not the guy you should be asking.”Price admitted, staring at the angle the eyeballs had been pulled out and dangled almost, “Where is Graham?”

 

Zeller spoke over him,”He's missing his kidney, hard to tell at first due to the antlers, but this cut is unmistakable.”

 

Jack shook his head,”This doesn't have the kind of order he puts in his kills, it’s messy. Could that have been caused by some underlying emotions? Hes methodological, but here he's left blood on the kitchen floor.”

 

Alana frowned,  “Will once told me that every kill was just theater for the Ripper, what was he trying to say in this? For who?”

 

“Or teach.”Jack said,”Look at the difference in entry wounds and lacerations to the body-those”, he gestured to the chopped fingers hanging above on fish hooks, “He was collaborating with someone.”

 

“Have to say though, it's disgusting but charming.”Price commented unhelpfully.

 

Zeller wrinkled his nose,”You know what I'm two steps from marking you as a suspects.”

 

“Focus, we both know that the Ripper and the Caterpillar put hidden messages in their murders, granted the Ripper is more cryptic. If this is either, or both of them- god forbid-they've had to have left something.”Dr. Bloom spoke.

 

Beverly put her hands on her hips in defeat. “This could mean any number of things, thousands if we can't tell if they made it in layman's terms or not.

      Hes, blind, he had eyes only for what he thinks?”she looked at the eyes and then his slack jaws,”He takes his own word too seriously? His words have consequences? Maybe they are saying he's less than an animal, doesn't deserve to be properly hung on the wall because he makes such a poor trophy? The fingers?”, she pointed, “uhh, caught red handed?”

 

“Oh!I know what if what he was writing is what baited them to kill him?” Zeller asked proud.

 

“...”

 

“No, that all seems too far fetched,”Jack shook his head.

 

“Well what does Will think?” Price asked with sass.

 

“Will won't be consulting on this case.”Dr.Bloom straightened.

 

They stilled at her words, was Will having a set back with his healing encephalitis? Did Jack just not trust him on the scene because of its involvement with Abigail? Was he now a suspect?

 

“When's he coming back?”Price Pressed.

 

“When he is.”Jack said disgracefully.


	11. The Overspill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their tracks coververed and the FBI left in shambles they are left to their own devices.  
> This is the end of this story and the start of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your sex repulsed maybe not read this? Idk when this became a actuall fic like it started off as a bunch of memes, but thanks for coming folks!
> 
> Also this kinda took on a life of its own Ive never writen stuff like this but @sylvia if your reading this- stop stop now I already told you Ive past the point of no return.

The shuffled up family of stray murders had all slept in late that night.

Abigail had returned to her room, absence having gone unnoticed once again. Will and Hannibal had watched her climb with baited breath. While Will was pleased with her ability to climb the building with near perfection Hannibal analyzed every movement with the fear that she might fall. He read into the slow movements as fatigue and allowed the image of her shattering to play in his mind, as though Abigail might faint and topple over like some sloth. They only left when she waved them off from the safety of her window.

Will drove Hannibal home, where the doctor insisted he stay. Their clothes were not as spotless as Abigail (who had only colored her hands red with their work).   
Hannibal stuffed their clothes into his washing machines but it was in those few moments that Will managed to doze off while sitting on his couch. Even with only his undershirt and short boxers on, Will had been too tired to consider the immodesty of his dress. 

Hannibal, resorting to perfect host to distract himself from Wills elegant form, scurried off to produce some sleep worthy pants. Returning to Will he had hesitantly tapped his shoulder and quietly, almost shyly, asked him if he wished to sleep in the quest room.

Wills face had heated upon waking, and he jolted up to stand and quickly wipe away the spit that had been threatening to spill out the side of his open mouth. For all his grogginess Will had still managed to catch on to Hannibal's hesitant hands and averted eyes as he lead Will into the second bedroom.  
He wasn't quite sure when he had agreed to the sleepover, but he hadn't complained.

Hannibal fluffed the pillows as Will had finally noticed his near nakedness and slipped his legs into the pants Lecter had offered.

He looked up to see Hannibal flicking his eyes around the room. Lecter had seemed all the more boyish in his abrupt refusal to look at Will, and his scrutiny of the pleasantness of the guest room. As though Will was not impressed enough.

“I have neglected this room more than the others, but I hope you will find it fittingly furnished.” Hannibal had said by explanation.

Will didn't give a damn if there wasn't an abundance of pictures of naked ladies and swans, he would be asleep the whole time. So he had told Hannibal as much.

Will had practically dove into bed, wiggling until he could only peak over the covers. He no longer had to worry about sweating threw the night. As he drifted into sleep Abigails teases slotted back into the forefront of his mind and he was left to play back his past encounters with Hannibal. From the stare he had earned in the parking lot to the slide of his arm at the dinner table. The actions were unmistakable, impossible to take platonically. But Will chose to label it as such. How could the Ripper care? At least to that level, he had already proven a strong nurturing nature for Abigail but… he couldn't really… it was more likely that Lecter was just hoping to ease him along to trust him.

Still Wills stomach had tightened, heated and squirmed. This felt all so emotionally open, Hannibal's masks had slipped off almost unwillingly, but Lecter seemed to be making no move to put them back into place.

“fuck” Will thought, shoving his smoking face into the pillow, “is Hannibal… in love with me?”

///

Hannibal had stopped himself from tucking Will in, he hardly new were the urge sprung from and nearly did it thoughtlessly but Wills squiggly curling had snapped him out of his idleness.  
Against his better judgement he stood at the door, -only a sliver left for him to peek through- and watched intensity as Wills shoulders had tensed. His curiosity grew when the scruffy profilers face burst in shades of red before it was hidden away in the pillow and Will relaxed once again.

He wanted to crawl his way into Wills heart, plant himself in Wills mind and uproot everything else that defied him there. He wanted to see threw his eyes as Will was able to look threw him, to know him by his kills.  
But it was a less evolved desire, he would not control Will. The beauty he craved would bleed onto him when it wished to, and he would not force his affections so strongly on his dear Will.

When Lecter had trugged his way to bed that night it was with the aching fear of loss, and he made up his mind to discuss with Will the official adoption of Abigail. Some deep primal part of him swelled with the thought that Will and him might them be recognized as a pair, a unit, or even partners by the rest of society.   
He had frowned to himself, he couldn't remain satisfied with the meer rumor. He would also have to address his feeling for Will, sooner perhaps than he would like. The thought made his neck heat with some unspoken embarrassment and he snached his feet deeper intl the covers, hiding himself from the imagined image of Will laughing at his admissions.  
Hannibal's breath had quickend with emotions that threatened to consume him, what if Will was appalled by his age? Or thought him too pretentious and posh? What if Will was only going along because he feared for Abigail still? Hannibal shivered as he dug a deep hole for himself, whimpering in sadness and praying Will would not hear him- the upstairs walls were thin and the guest bedroom was right next to his after all.

He had begged his mind to conjure a sweet dream to ease what he knew was irrational thoughts.  
///

Now it was the late evening on a Saturday.

Will had awoken from the most eroticly shameful dream since he was in college. The deep rumbled moans of Dr.Lecter still rang out in his ear, the burning sensation of his nails scraping down his back echoed onto Wills skin.  
He was flush and twitching, he looked down guilty to see he had a tent in his lap. He bit his lip, warmth shooting deep into his loins and he struggled not to touch himself. He couldn't! Hannibal had given him a soft bed to sleep in and this is what he used it for? He thought about how empty the bed was and how it had dented with their weight in his dream.   
His hand snaked down his chest- into his pant-Hannibal's pants- and he gripped himself with a bitten off moan.  
Maybe if I just hold it like this it will go away?  
He reasoned to himself. Images of Hannibal's blood soaked hands holding tight to his shaft made him jerk his hips unintentionally and he let out a shaky gasp.  
Fuck. He thought with a hand covering his mouth. Would it be better to cum in his underwear or rush to the shower? He was too fluzzy minded to pull himself up he didn't want to move now that he had set to stroking himself. He wanted to be silent but he hadn't been in his dream and the arousing sound of his slicked skin made him draw out a high pitched moan that ended in a panting thrust of his hips. He weakly turned his face, exposing his pinkend neck and wishing for lips to kiss. He puffed put a needy,  
“Hu-Haaanibaal-!” 

He snapped his eyes open at the sound of a crash. He hadn't realized he had closed them- but the smash of broken porcelain forced his attention to the door.

There stood Hannibal, already dressed fitting a late breakfast, neat hair contrasting the high blush on his face. A tray of tea cups lay scattered on the floor, most chipped or splintered the tea dripped out onto the floor. But Wills wide eyes meet the shocked face of Dr. Lecter, who was ridged and clearly aroused threw his day pants.  
Will held himself painfully tight to stop himself from cumming, the thrill of being found in this state boiled into embarrassment and he stuttered out a-

“Ho-have you been there this whole time?”

Hannibal's complexion shinned like a ruby and he closed his mouth with a swallow.  
“I-I was-do you-”Hannibal's hands curled into fists at his side and tugged at his sleeves, “You said my name!”

Any confidence that might have came to Hannibal's side evaporated with his loud announcement.

RWill found his submissive shyness was quickly fueling his thoughts. A remarkably pliant man, the Ripper was proving to be.  
He met his eyes again and resumed his obscene jerking,

“That's because I was thinking about fucking you.”

Hannibal shivered visibly and looked at the obvious movements under the sheets. His cock was thickening in his pants.

Will rolled his hips tauntingly, with a moan.

Hannibal pounced on him, Will hadn't even had the chance to take off his pants, let alone blink. He straddled Will and yanked his hand out of his boxers. He opened his mouth and began to suck on Wills fingers coated in precum. Will let out a startled gasp. But Hannibal didn't stop to look at him, he grinded down in his lap before finally releasing Wills fingers. He held Wills face in his hands, his maroon eyes darkened to a near red, half lidded and panting he demanded-

“Then do it.”With another roll of his hips- “Fuck me Daddy.”

It seemed to have slipped out on accident and Lecter momentarily tensed, but Will gripped his hips with a growl and smashed their lips together.  
Hannibal was a withering mess as Will stuck his tongue in his mouth, pulling him closer by the ass. Will jerked up hard when Lecter did scrape his back under his shirt. He manhandled Hannibal until he sat with his back to Wills chest. With one arm looped under an arm Will held his neck with strong hands-Hannibal moaned, lower than in Wills dreams, and grinded back on his erection.  
Will stuck his hand down the front of Lecters pants, the hidden buttons and fly opened with the easy of a man who made his own lured and frequently carved out organs. 

“Your so hard,” he rumbled in Hannibal's ear-stoking him, “good boy.”

Hannibal's face blazzed again, and his breath caught as he rocked into Wills hand.  
Will grunted and jerked against Hannibal, “Can you cum for daddy?”

Hannibal practically howled out a moan, shaking violently as he gripped the sheets for dear life, he nodded his head vigorously and was rewarded with a tightening of Wills hand against his neck.  
He came with a weak begging, “Will-!”

It was a shot of boiling honey in Wills gut and he ruined his own boxers in turn.  
He kept on stroking Hannibal threw and after his orgasm, till he was shivering and teary eyed.

“Oh!” Lecter gasped as Will at last removed his hands.  
He licked himself clean of Hannibal and humm like it was his favourite food.  
Then he caught Dr.Lecter in a sweeter kiss, holding him close to his chest and rubbing his arms gently.

Hannibal cried softly but without any pain, simply overwhelmed.

They stayed sticky and blissful for another half hour before Hannibal finally had the courage to say,

“...I think we should adopt Abigail.”

Will barked out an unexpected laugh and squeezed Hannibal into another hugg, “She'll want my dogs too, are you sure you'll be able to keep up with that much dog fur?”

Hannibal hid his face in Wills neck, thriving under his careful attentions, “I can do anything when I am with the both of you.”


End file.
